


Love: The Only Legal Thief

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Disowning, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multilingual Character, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Poverty, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Racism, Switch Keith, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Lance is just a college kid working part time at a coffee shop and struggling to pay his rent. He knows that he's gonna make it one day. He's just got to wait it out and graduate. He's just gotta keep his head up and straight even as he can feel the discrimination and odds fight against him.Enter Keith and Shiro. Two big time lawyers who are just looking for the right person to spend their time with. The third half that they've been looking for, and once they find him. They're not going to be letting him go so easily from their grasp once they find him.Ah love, the only thief in the world that can steal something so important, and get away Scott-free.





	1. Vicious Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swept Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491575) by [hoshifeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshifeels/pseuds/hoshifeels). 



The air was stale and heavy on his tongue, but he didn’t so much mind that. It was the incessant beeping in his ears that made him want to grind his head into the nearest river until he drowns. Or a cement wall. Just something to make the ringing in his head stop or just kill him already. The tan boy groaned out loud, complaining vocally as he propped his head up just barely, glaring menacingly at the alarm clock on the ‘coffee table’ which, technically wasn’t a table. It was just a broken door, that was standing on four random planks of wood. But hey! It worked just as well as any table, and it was mostly free. Lance finally got up, flinching as his muscles protested and his bones popped uncomfortably. God, he hated sleeping on the futon. It was like sleeping on a bed of nails. Except a bed of nails didn’t deceive you with a thin pillow casing. Lance gritted his teeth and stumbled to his feet. Selling that stupid mattress had helped pay for lunch when his hours were cut, yeah, but god if he didn’t miss the fucking little shit. The only thing that had kept him from scoliosis was his routine of stretching and yoga.

Rubbing his eyes, Lance walked toward the small bathroom, stopping at the small useless closet beside it that held his clothes. One jacket, two pairs of jeans, four shirts, two pairs of socks, and some pairs of underwear. That’s all the clothing he had left that he could wear outside and be socially acceptable. The other pair of pants and shirt he had he only used for sleeping as they were royally fucked up and nowhere near good enough to leave the house in without looking like a homeless person. Lance sighed, grabbing a random outfit and stumbling into his bathroom. Lance sighed again. A toothbrush, paste, a hair brush and some expired bottle of aspirin was all he had left in the small space with a toilet and small shower stall. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his old skin routine. His skin was regretting it too it seemed, as yes, it was still soft and clear from how much he washed it and took care of it with what he did have. He could still feel the difference with how hard it was to get the oil and dirt out of his face and pores compared to when he used his face masks.

Well. Eating was more important than skin. And rent was often more important than eating. It was a cycle. Which kinda sucked. But, Lance liked living, eating, and breathing, and this situation, wasn’t forever. It couldn’t be forever. All he had to do was hang on. Wait until he graduated college, get that job being a translator for Allura at her law office, and he would be okay. He’d make enough to live in a safer part of town. Get good food. Everything would be alright. He wouldn’t need to beg for help.

No way, he wouldn’t bow down or give out. He was finally free and in the light, and even if the circumstances were a bit grim. He was happy, and he would out live the bad parts of being on his own. Nothing could stop him or hold him back. Lance grinned at himself in the mirror and made finger guns with a wink, clicking his tongue.

“All this bullshit and you’re still looking good.” Lance laughed at himself in the mirror and grabbed the hair brush and a wash cloth. Cleaning himself up in record time and pulling on day clothes, his normal bomber jacket, backpack, and beat up sneakers before he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. He was on time so far, and even if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be too worried, Coran was always lenient with him for some reason. Lance didn’t know why. All he knew was that he loved the old man like family. Who else would he trade his bad jokes with all the time?

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Lance grinned at the long-haired male hanging by the entrance of the apartment building. The taller tanned boy gave a short wave as he walked by, adjusting his backpack on himself. 

“Hey Manuel, long time no see. I’m hanging in there. You? How’s the lovely lady?” Manuel laughed, low and easy as he smoked outside, which didn’t bother Lance a bit. The whole section of town honestly smelt like smoke. It wasn’t called the bad district of town for nothing after all. Lance preferred to keep to himself and keep clean however, many people around here respected him and supported him in that thought process however.

“She’s doing good. I’ll tell her you said hi, go work for that good future you here? Remember me when you’re up their speaking for big time lawyers, yeah?” Lance laughed.

“I’m going to be a translator, not a CEO Manuel, but I’ll keep the thought all the same. Have a good day amigo.” Manuel gave a quick head nod.

“Yeah man, you too.” And Lance walked off, managing to catch the bus stop just on time, ignoring the glares of the bus driver or people from the nicer side of town and minding his own business as he sifted through his things. Pulling out his prepaid cell phone and checking to make sure none of his classes canceled and that his work hadn’t called. Also, mentally jotting down adding minutes to his cell phone on the list of bills and to do list.

Oh shit, rent was due soon. Yeah he had enough for it. But. God. Fuckkk, Lance sighed, almost slumping in his seat. It was going to be another weekend of fasting to pay for phone minutes. But he needed a phone for work. Work for money. Money for shelter and food. Shelter and food for something to eat and someplace to eat. The vicious cycle was back.

Lance snapped back into the present as the bus jerked to a stop and he stumbled off. Paying the fair with a cringe and wandering from the stop to his workplace. Opening the door and immediately being hit with the smell of fresh coffee and warmth that attacked him like the high tides attacked the sand castles of his childhood on his home beach in Cuba. It was very welcome. Very welcome indeed.

A voice called out to him, “Lance my boy! Just in time. I made a new recipe and oh dear where did the tray go? Aha! Yes. I made Orange Zest scones. Do you mind taste testing for me again?” Lance chuckled as he discarded his backpack to the small employee cubbies beside the counter. Shaking off the last clinging claws of the cold September weather before walking over to Coran’s side. 

Maybe a bomber jacket was too light for this cold, but it was all he had. And honestly? He wasn’t very good with cold weather, as he had grown up in Cuba. And then moved to Florida with his family. Now he lived in a bustling city in the more northern part of the U. S. A. and freezing his ass off after trying to adjust for two years now. He doesn’t bother to adjust now, just chattering his teeth and toughing it out. 

Lance inhaled the scent of the scone, “Coran, you do know that I’m just a college kid. I will inhale everything you make with absolutely no complaint. I’m not picky at all, so probably not the best test taster.” Cora only gave a bright grin.

“Oh no my boy! You’re the main basis of our cliental! Besides the lawyers for Allura’s firm. So if you like it I know it’s good! And if you don’t like it I know I have my work cut out for working the kinks out of a recipe!” Lance chuckled, chewing on his scone.

“It’s delicious, Like always Coran. Seriously, if one day you ever turned this just into a plain bakery, I swear you’d do just as well, maybe even better. Your food is amazing. So is coffee, but I mean. God, this is all coming out wrong.” Coran laughed again, ruffling Lance’s bangs with one hand. 

“Don’t worry, I know. Can you get the cash register running while I flip over the open sign?” Lance nodded, easily slipping around Coran to wrap an apron around his waist and boot up the old machine. Being sure to make sure to push the tip cup a little closer to the front of the counter, as well as turn on the display case light. Coran had already made sure everything was all lined up. Lance sighed. The peacefulness and warmth of the shop almost made waking up at 6 a.m. to be here by 7 a.m. opening time worth it. 

Keyword being, almost. 

Lance blinked as he felt his eyes drop and he haphazardly rubbed the tiredness from his eyes when the ringing of the coffee shop door went off. It was a customer. Meaning the beginning of the day. Lance straightened up with a grin, greeting the client that had just walked through the door. 

He was tall, was the first thing that Lance noticed. And by tall Lance didn’t mean like 6”0, after all, Lance was about 6 “2 to 1 he hadn’t had a doctor’s appointment in a really long time cut him some slack. But this man look like he’d tower over Lance by a solid two or three inches. More impressive thing being that this man was also pretty muscular. A sturdy structure that Lance could tell was pure muscle. Add in piercing eyes and soft looking black and white hair and Lance was screwed. He could already feel the self-consciousness creeping in. Lance was like a skeleton with skin compared to this man. And oh god the man was smiling at him.

“Good morning sir, welcome to Altrea Coffee-House, how may I help you?” The stranger smiled.

“Good morning to you as well. May I have two medium light roasts, one with cream and sugar, a cinnamon muffin, and your breakfast recommendation for a grumpy man with an angry streak? My partner’s not a morning person I’m afraid.” Lance laughed softly at the comment.

“How does a vanilla bean chocolate scone sound for him?” The man nodded in agreement, “Alright, coming right up for…?”

“Shiro, Takashi Shirogane.” Lance winked at the man, still shaking in his boots mentally in front of the intimidating man, but more than happy to put up a flirty and confident mask. Tips were in his phone bill mindset. He’d be damned if a little pining and an attractive male would get in his way.

“Lovely name.” Lance wrote the name on one of the cup holders and got to work. Grabbing the cups and setting one up to fill with the highly caffeinated liquid while he got out the cream and sugar. He filled the other empty cup with the sugar and cream and swapped the cups as the other one got full. Lance smiled. Letting the coffee mix the sugar and cream was the best idea he’d ever had. Lance popped lids on the coffee easily and placed the hot drinks onto the coffee holder before grabbing the tongs and parchment paper like sheets that he used to wrap the deserts. Lance placed them onto the free slots of the cup holder and slid it over, smiling at the man who looked as if he was spacing out.

“Anything else?” Shiro snapped out of his thought, smiling nervously for a second before seemingly gaining confidence. Shiro ran a hand through his hair and decided against whatever he was going to say.

“No thank you, not today.” Lance nodded his head.

“That will be eleven dollars and ninety seven cents please.” Shiro raised his eyebrows.

“That’s surprisingly cheap for all this.” Lance grinned.

“This coffee shop caters to not only the stress-ridden lawyer’s down the street, but the broke-ass college kids like me down the block. Both of which love coffee, sweets, and energy drinks with an unhealthy passion.” Shiro chuckled, leaning forward a bit against the counter as he paid his bill.

“I see you speak from experience?” Lance chuckled.

“If you mean, dumping an energy drink into my expresso americano with a blank face and telling my professor dead on that I was going to die then chugging it and walking away. Then yes. I speak from vast experience.” The man, Shiro, laughed loudly.

“I’ll be fair to you then, my partner and I are a part of the stress-ridden lawyer category of your target audience.” Lance smiled.

“I could tell. Sorry, but I’ve never seen a college student wear a fancy thousand-dollar pinstripe suit. I’m going to go with my gut and say, polyester? It’s definitely not cotton or suede, yeah. Polyester.” Shiro nodded good heartedly as he took his coffee.

“Good eye for detail. I guess it’s fair that eyes that pretty would also be good. Thank you again, here, a small tip. I’ll be seeing you again soon?” Lance blushed at the compliment, making Shiro smile as the younger male squirmed, obviously flustered.

“Maybe if you come by tomorrow, I just might be working again. Just maybe.” Looks like he’d be begging Coran for the extra hours. He didn’t have class anyway. Lance got a glimpse of amused eyes staring at him mischievously from the office. Never mind, he wouldn’t have to beg. But he was going to be getting a hell of a lot of teasing. But that didn’t mind that Lance really minded as he watched with a small smile as the man walked away.

Was it bad to want something that you didn’t even really know you wanted?

\---

Meanwhile Shiro walked into the law office with a small devious smile on his face as he held the coffee holder. Eyes wondering the room until they fell onto the form of a certain dark haired boy. The mullet making the male stick out from any other one in the office. As well as how he was leaned back in his seat. An unconventional lawyer. But still, Shiro was dating that unconventional lawyer, which is why Shiro sat beside the man with a smile and offered the coffee to him. Speaking casually.

“Keith, I may have found an interesting prospect.” Keith raised an eyebrow, greedily grabbing his coffee and surprise breakfast with a slowly softening frown and glare. It may have been vague, but anyone who knew the pair knew that they had been doing a little looking for another person to add to their relationship. Hence. The cute barista being a prospect.

“What is it?” Shiro smirked.

“A barista and college student. He’s rather tall, lanky, smooth tan skin. Flirty. Brown hair and blue eyes.” Shiro smirked as he watched Keith unnoticeably paused. His long fingers twitched, free in his fingerless gloves, but still fidgeting quietly. Keith always had a thing for brunettes. Especially with blue eyes.

“You, don’t say?” Shiro grinned, Keith was always the one to rile him up with talk. But Keith had to whisper. Shiro was good enough with words and charisma that he could talk with a normal tone. Clearly, and articulate. And people would have no clue what he was doing with his words.

“Mm-hmm, A small accent too. I wonder how he’d say your name? I know I like the way he said mine. He rolls his ‘R’s really well. I wonder what else he could do with those lips and tongue?” Keith froze for a second before taking a swig of his coffee. Keith knew this was payback for all the times Keith had teased Shiro at the office with talk, the only difference being that this possible third of their relationship was tangible, and apparently made this fucking amazing coffee.

“You wouldn’t happen to know when I might be able to meet this barista, would you?” Shiro gave a small smile.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s your turn to get coffee tomorrow morning?” Keith pretended to nod in agreement. The movement smooth as he forced himself to relax and not get so worked up. Though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. They had been looking for a while, and no one had ever really caught their eyes, much less Shiro’s eye. As Shiro was more for personalities than looks. Though Keith fucking knew he had a thing for a small accent. Keith was interested to meet the man that was able to get Shiro’s attention within a morning.

“That sounds fair. If he’s as good as his coffee we’re in for a treat.” Shiro rolled his eyes and sent a small prayer for Lance. Shiro was the more subtle one out of the couple. Shiro really hoped Lance wasn’t about to be scared off by Keith’s blunt attitude and slightly aggressive and straight forward flirting. Ah, well, if it was meant to be, than it would happen was Shiro’s guess. He took a sip of his coffee as the two finally got to work in their office. That didn’t stop the wondering thoughts however.

Just how was this going to play out?


	2. Coffee is Hot, You are Hotter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the author here, and did you know we hit 17 comments in one night of this being out?! That's so crazy! I'm so happy!
> 
> ANyway, I'm here to ask what you guys would like to see in the story, and if you'd like to see smut. If not that's perfectly fine,but I'm curious if that is something you'd be interested in!

Lance glanced at the clock, seeing the hands slowing reaching the end of his shift. A sign that he could ignore. The only sign he couldn’t ignore was the woman who came in before the clock hit twelve, the end of his shift. Lance sighed. It was frustrating, as good as Lance knew it was going to be to hold that degree… didn’t mean the moments when his job ended and he had to go to school didn’t suck ass. 

It really did, but not in the good way.

After his replacement came in the door, Lance had to resign from pretending he still had an hour of his shift, because his class was in fifteen minutes. And he had a thin bomber jacket to protect him from bullshit cold. He couldn’t wait for the fucking snow. Powdery white bullshit. Lance discarded his apron and grabbed his bag. Smiling and waving at Coran, who simply wore a knowing smile and waved Lance away. 

The weather was better when Lance left the door, it was pretty sunny, and Lance could say it was pretty nice. The wind wasn’t too cold. Hopefully it’d be a mild winter again this year. But Lance didn’t have too high of hopes. 

Why did he sell the space heater and the mattress again?

Food, right. Fuck.

Lance blinked as he approached the college campus, it really wasn’t that far of a walk from the coffeeshop thankfully. It made fighting the ice for grip not such a bad fight. Storm days and blizzards suck. And a bus was way too expensive for small and useless trips. Lance gave a soft chuckle, before entering the building and reveling in the heat of the building. Ignoring the glances that were sent his way as Lance walked to class. Taking in the sight of all the other students, with various groups and different clothing, attitudes. It almost reminded him of the different neighborhoods.

You had the rich kids, they usually were a part of the neighborhoods around the campus with wide smirks, condescending looks and giant houses. They were the young adults who were still kids in this world. With arrogance and petty ways to have fun. Probably why they found such enjoyment in ‘teasing’ others and being plain assholes. To everyone normally. No matter if you were in the worst sections of town like Lance. The middle class. The poor. Everyone ‘beneath’ them was fair game. Though one or two had a special enjoyment for getting on Lance’s case for being a ‘faggot’ and Hispanic. How many green card jokes were there even really? Apparently there were just as many Spanish donkey jokes. 

Seriously, did they google this shit?

Lance ran a hand through his hair ignoring a few giggling girl he passed, and winking at one who was checking him out. Causing her to blush and send him a smile, making him grin widely. Hell yeah, he still had it. Lance ducked into his classroom, checking to make sure the professor wasn’t there yet, and made his way over to his friends.

Hunk and Pidge, probably two of the best people Lance had ever known. Pidge was a shorter human-gremlin hybrid. Not literally a gremlin, but you could see the resemblance. With giant ass glasses and a glare that could put you sixteen feet under. Also being agender and asexual. It was understandable that they weren’t exactly popular with the mainstream crowd; unfair, but understandable. Fucking hypocrites.

Then there was Hunk, a fucking master chef. Seriously. His baking was mouth watering, though given the right materials Lance would whoop his ass in the category of Hispanic food, he did grow up with it. Any other genre of food was purely Hunk’s game. Though, Hunk could just as easily fit in with the in crowd as he could with Lance and Pidge, but he still hung around. It was curious why, but Lance was grateful for the fact. 

“Hey guys, what am I missing?” Pidge grunted at him.

“Fucking eleven year olds on rocket league thinking they could beat me. What is this bullshit called school? I should be kicking ass dammit!” Lance smiled and shook his head as he sat down beside the gremlin. There was a note on his desk that he curiously grabbed, flipping it open.

‘Go back to Mexico. You don’t belong here.’ Lance looked over it passively, they did realise he was Cuban right? There was a difference. He took the paper and crumpled it up, tossing it behind him without even another glance. It hurt. Of course it did. He wasn’t good with some of the classes. Especially the required math courses, and things like this just hit him where it hurt. His insecurities and Iverson’s words always echoing in his head. 

That didn’t mean he couldn’t fake it. He wasn’t going to break down or cause a scene. Wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. They could go stick it. He had a right to be right there in that classroom. He had a right to be happy and comfortable in his own skin. Besides, his friends didn’t need to worry about stupid notes and childish teasing. They had enough to worry about. So, Lance acted like he didn’t care. Like he didn’t dwell on it every now and then, over think it. Sometimes it would keep him up at night, but that was fine. He would just sleep better the next day out of exhaustion. 

The slamming of a door broke Lance out of his thoughts, the professor rushing in, books and papers spilling out of their hands as they regarded the class with a giant grin. Lance found himself smiling too, he couldn’t help it with a professor like Zoe. They were just so happy. All the time. It was, refreshing to see a teacher that wasn’t a dick to everyone.

“Hello my little subjects! Today we’re going to go over just a little bit of marketing and stocks as it’s going to be relevant to our unit. So, sorry to those of you in marketing and stock classes, but today should be a piece of cake for you!” Lance wasn’t in those classes, but he didn’t mind. Honestly, he didn’t even need these business and law classes he was in. But if he were going to translate for Allura and her company, he might as well know what they were saying and how to best translate it. Even if these classes were a little boring to him. Lance was more interested in the French class he had next. Either way, he respected professor Zoe, and they did make the class a bit more interesting.

He did feel a bit of relief that he wasn’t in their medical classes however, he’s heard stories about those classes. Especially with Dr. Stein. Lance was never so happy that he’d not chosen the medical field. Seriously. So. So. So, so, so, so, so happy.

Lance didn’t want to be the unlike guy in Zoe’s class who was constantly getting his blood drawn or subjected to various experiments. Wasn’t that guy’s name Eren? Ah, there were rumors of him being involved with a high end CEO that was friends with the professor, Levi was it? Lance was sure Eren would be fine. 

Still, awesome professor or not, Lance couldn’t help but grit his teeth and suffer through the seconds that passed like hours. Even if he did enjoy his language classes, they were passing by so slow. Lance wanted to just get this day over with. Not because the whispers or slurs that got tossed around when he bumped shoulders with the wrong people. That wasn’t the issue. Lance just felt anxious, he wanted it to be tomorrow morning, working at the coffeeshop. 

But not because Shiro said he’d visit. Definitely not because of that… Right?

Either way, it didn’t matter if he denied it or not. Lance’s head was filled with a deep voice and soft, smiling eyes. Low chuckles and gentle, casual brushes of the hand. Lance silently groaned and sank further into his seat. Trying to hide the massive blush on his face.

A stupid school girl crush was going to be the day of him after only one damn day.

\---

Meanwhile, there was another male that was antsy for the next day. God damn Shiro, he’d turned the tables this time. Constantly making passing comments about what the barista looked like. Passing thoughts of how he might flirt back. The way he could smile at Keith. 

It was god damn frustrating. And Keith was caught between wanting the day to be over so he could corner Shiro in their apartment and get some sweet revenge of his own. Use Shiro’s own imagination and descriptions against him to paint a pretty picture. Or go straight to sleep so he could meet this man quicker.

Shiro had never been this interested in someone after only one meeting before. It was definitely intriguing. Shiro never usually went for looks, or made bold comments. Shiro was more of a man that bid his time, waiting for the personality to shine through and pick smooth and subtle comments that hit someone’s sweet spots. Yet, this man seemed to have had quite the effect on Shiro. And the worst part.

The white haired man had met him, knew his name. And Keith knew next to fucking nothing but what he looked like because Shiro was a fucking asshole and a tease that made Keith want to take a knife and shove it through his fucking ribs. Or just punch him.

But Shiro was a master at manipulation, and Keith would love to punch him in the face if Shiro would let him focus for one god damn minute instead of filling Keith’s head with all sorts of thoughts and ideas. When he was trying to fucking work and get his god damn job done!

Not that he was that angry. Keith was good at his job while not focusing. Just usually the scales were flipped, and it was Keith whispering distracting ideas and propositions into Shiro’s ear instead of the other was around. Keith sighed, glancing at the clock for the fifth time in one hour. Only five minutes had passed from the last time he checked, it had felt like five fucking hours, not minutes. Keith was going to die if work didn’t end in ten god damn seconds.

Why was it when you were waiting for something that time went by so fucking slow?

Keith was granted mercy however, and the clock eventually, finally, rolled over to six. Keith practically jumped out of his chair, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his case, before looming over Shiro who smiled innocently at him. Even as Keith muttered hushed insults at Shiro as he took his sweet ass time packing up and clocking out. Until Keith grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out to the car. Eyes glaring and dangerous the entire way, daring anyone to try and delay them any further. Which Allura almost did, until she got a glance at the death eyes Keith was harboring and she let the two through without a word. Glancing after them curiously, before shaking her head. They were always an odd couple. 

The black haired man practically shoved Shiro in the car and got in himself. “Drive, you fucker.” Shiro chuckled, waiting to start the car for when Keith was going to make a move so Shiro wouldn’t get into a car accident. Because an angry Keith, could be a reckless asshole.

“Yes dear, I hope work was good for you today.” Keith sneered.

“Work was fine, I do have this asshole co-worker who decided it’d be fun to fuck around with me today however. But I don’t mind so much,” Keith leaned in, placing his lips near Shiro’s ear. Hot breath on the shell of cartilage, causing Shiro to suppress a shudder as Keith placed a hand high on Shiro’s thigh. Giving a small squeeze. “I’ll teach him how to really fuck around when he gets home. Longer he takes getting home, the longer I’m going to tease him past sanity. Better getting driving, Ta-ka-shi~” 

Keith sunk back onto his seat and put on his seat belt, satisfied by the way Shiro went from frozen to immediately going into action. Starting the car to take them home. Keith took some pride in the uncomfortable way Shiro shifted his hips occasionally, smirking at Shiro and the small flush on Shiro’s ears.

This could be punishment and a way to speed up and kill some time all in one go.

Tonight, was going to be some fun.

\---

It was morning.

Lance slammed a hand on his phone/alarm clock, before it could begin beeping. It was one of those nights when the alarm clock wasn’t need. God, he was tired. But, Lance smiled. It also was the next morning, the extra shift he’d gotten for a certain customer with smooth hair and nice eyes. 

Stumbling up, Lance’s spine screamed at him. Causing his back to arch inwardly and making him wince. God, the fucking mattress was going to haunt him for the rest of his fucking life wasn’t it? One sadistic and angry part of Lance almost wishes that he’d had it back, simply so he could take that god damn futon and burn it the fuck down. Watch it become a mangled, burnt, charred mess. 

Sleep deprivation was making him a sadist. He needed to take a step back for a fucking second. Lance shook his head and sighed. Wobbling his way to the bathroom as he stretched his arms above his head. Curving his spine back as far as it would go. Almost so that he did a bridge, before he curled himself back up. He loved how flexible he was. It made getting the cricks out of his bones easier. Lance checked his clock, swearing and immediately getting a move on. He was going to be late. So, Lance brushed his teeth and combed his hair as fast as he could before stripping and pulling on his day clothes. Silently adding laundry to his chore list, as well as shopping for more food at the dollar store. He’d just run out of ramen and he needed more eggs for egg in a cup. All he really had for calorie in-take was Marshall. The coke-cola vending machine in back of Lance’s kitchen.

Lance still couldn’t believe he won a soda machine on his first round of poker. Same night he got jumped for the exact machine he won. That was a good night, a good fight too. It wasn’t every day you won a vending machine and beat a mugger with a baseball bat and a broken arm after all.

Ruffling his hair, Lance got on his shoes, jacket, and headed out the door. Leaving his backpack behind. He didn’t have class today anyway, and he wouldn’t need a backpack to go to Pidge’s dorm. They’d just gotten a new game apparently, should be fun, even though he was going to get the shit beaten out of him. Lance smiled as he practically ran to the bus stop. He wasn’t going to be late today. Didn’t want to be late today.

Jitters worked up and down Lance’s body as his body hummed with energy. His finger’s tapping against his thigh as he waited and then loaded onto the bus. People still shifted away from him when he took a seat, but that didn’t bother him today. He had too much to look forward to. Such as a sexy lawyer. Even if it wasn’t flirtatious, the man still seemed nice, and Lance would be damned if he didn’t want to hear another compliment from that low voice. 

A thing for praise wasn’t weird, anyone who said anything could stick it. 

Not literally.

Unless it was a certain well-built male.

He could stick it, just, to Lance preferably. 

Lance shook his head, forcing his thoughts out of the gutter with a scowl. He needed to stop doing shit like this. Getting interested in people. He didn’t have time to go after anyone, and besides, flirting was fun, but no one was serious about it. He’d only gone on one date, and it had ended with a whole lot of shit and more regrets than actually fun and enjoyment.

Yeah, pining from a far would be good enough for him. 

Lance grinned as he entered the coffeeshop, Coran grinning at him teasingly, “Someone has a bit of pep in their step, do they?” Lance laughed and waved the older man off. Wrapping an apron around his waist. 

“Coran, no. I like to admire from afar, no shame in people watching after all.”

“A little shame when your making puppy eyes.”

“There’s only shame in puppy eyes when you fail to get what you want.”

“Then you fail with Allura every time.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Only reasonable things like feeding you. Or if she’s drunk.”

“You make me sound like the shop pet.”

“We are obligated to keep you alive and well by morals.” Lance and Coran stared at each other, before grinning and bursting out laughing. Lance was almost wheezing and sinking to the floor. Holding onto the counter to support his weight until they both calmed down, grinning at each other. Coran walked past him and ruffled his hair and disappeared into the office. Lance shook his head, getting the giggles out until the sound of a bell rang into the shop. Making Lance sober up and grin.

“Welcome! How can I help you?” Lance almost screamed in frustration after he got a good look at the male. He was shorter, with a snug fitting jacket and a relaxed posture. What was it with all the hot guys coming during his shift? Seriously? Even his mullet looked good, how? How do you make a mullet look good? The man gave him a smirk.

“Hello, are you the barista that served Shiro yesterday by any chance?” Lance tilted his head and smiled with a nod. Was this the partner that Shiro mentioned. Damn. Mama was right, all the best men were like parking spaces. Taken or handicapped. Lance leaned forward silently on the counter.

“Good guess there, what can I get ya?” The man looked up to the board pretending to think. Before he looked back down at Lance.

“As great as your coffee is, I don’t think the board has what I want listed.” Lance’s eyebrows rose and he checked the board, did he forget to write a pastry. What ones did he give Shiro yesterday again? He couldn’t remember. Lance looked back and the man purred with a smirk, “I want your number.” Lance’s eyebrows rose, before he smiled. Laughing softly.

“I apologize, I’m not on the board. Will two coffees work?” The man pouted.

“I suppose it would.” Lance smiled at the man, grabbing a cup.

“Perfect, may I have your name?” The man gave a devious half smile.

“Keith, want my number too?” Lance gave a shake of his head, an amused smile on his lips. Butterflies were exploding in his stomach. His cheeks flushed with the attention, though it was quite welcome attention. No one had flirted openly with him in a while, especially someone so cute. But… wasn’t he taken? No. Lance had doubt that he’d flirt so aggressively and ask for a number if he was taken. Maybe Shiro was acting like a wingman? Damn it, now Lance was really fucking confused. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was nervous. The thought of both men made him anxious and warm, but he didn’t want to ruin a relationship. But, life wasn’t life without a few mistakes or risks. So Lance started the coffee, and grabbed a pen, scribbling a small note and folding it up into his hand. Grabbing the finished coffee and handing it to the man, Keith. Who smiled at him, taking a small sip while Lance rang up the bill. Keith winked at him.

“The coffee is hot, but not as hot as you.” Lance paused before he started laughing, Keith paused. Swearing that an angel somewhere was singing and smiling at the idea of making this perfect human. With gorgeous blue eyes and such a pretty accent and a charming smile.

Fuck. Shiro was right. This barista was heaven sent.

“That’s a good line, must get you a latte dates.” Keith grinned at the positive reaction, this meant they had a chance. And he’d be the one to bring in the catch. Keith rolled his shoulders unnoticeably, leaning towards the tan male.

“Only one date matters, and that’s one with you and me.” Lance smiled at him, before holding out his hand and tossing him a small slip of paper.

“Catch.” And Keith scrambled for the paper, holding the coffee tray with one hand and grabbing the folded up paper with his other free hand smoothly and fluidly. Making Lance smile and giggle. Fucking giggle. Keith was dead. How was a man this cute? “Sharp work samurai.” 

Keith gave a small chuckle, “Like that? I think I can do a little better than that if you give me an extra shot.” Lance smiled and waved the man off. Watching the man with the mullet walk away and crossing his fingers from underneath the counter, he hoped his little gamble would pay off. Even just a little bit. Keith gave the man another smile before he walked away, coffee in one hand as Keith worked and struggled getting the not open with one, before he gave a smile that resembled the cat who got the cream.

‘701-873-XXXX, Wouldn’t want to disappoint a good customer, would I? 

~Lance’

Keith wasn’t even ashamed to say he threw his hands up in victory, almost screaming with pride. Keith grinned as he formulated a way to tease Shiro with the fact he’d gotten the cute barista’s number first… well, that’s one thing out of the way. Next was coaxing said boy to date not only Keith, but Keith’s boyfriend Shiro too, eh…

One thing at a time.


	3. Keith's a Little Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, 23 comments?! Seriously, I'm so happy that you could tell me I was on crack and I'd believe it! (Based on how bad my first writing draft was after I got inspiration from you guys, I would believe it) If you guys have any comments, questions or suggestions feel free to ask!
> 
> On the side note, I have a reference tally counter, can you find them? I've got three fandoms in the last chapter and one reference in this. Good luck~ ;)

Keith smirked as he walked into the large and fancy building, he dodged people, including the few janitorial staff. He was pretty sure one of them was called Tohru Sohma, no idea why he thought of this now... He shook off the thoughts, focusing on walking until he made it to his shared office with Shiro and passed the taller male his coffee. Grinning mischievous at the look of confusion Shiro gave at his obvious pleasure. Until Keith teasingly held up a slip of paper with a certain cute barista’s number on it and Shiro’s jaw dropped. 

“How did you get it that quickly?” Keith winked.

“Coffee shop pick up lines, don’t you remember how I seduced you?”

“You complimented my jacket, and said it’d look better on the floor. I honestly don’t know how you managed to not make me cringe in disgust at that weak pick up line.” Shiro pretended to be disgusted with the bad pick up line, but the nostalgia made him smile anyway.

“It’s all about the delivery.” Shiro rolled his eyes, still taking a ship of his coffee and giving a blissful sigh. The man did make a really damn good cup of coffee. Shiro held back the rising tide of questions as Keith input Lance’s number into his own phone. Until Shiro thought about it.

“Do you think he knows we’re trying to both date him?”

“Probably not, I was aiming for one thing at a time. I figure we can both jump him at the coffee shop and ask him. Or convince him in other ways~” Shiro rolled his eyes. Keith called him the pervert did he?

“Keith, no public blow jobs.”

“It’s not public if you drag him into the bathroom and lock the door. Then other people will only get to hear the pretty pretty sounds that I would pull out of those soft pink lips when I sink to my knees and-“

"Keith, sweetheart,I think you’re forgetting we’re at work. And you need to keep a filter on that pretty mouth.” Keith smirked, leaning closer to wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulder. Causing the slightly bulkier man to freeze. Keith pushing his lips closer to Shiro’s ear, slightly brushing the bottom of his jaw line. 

“That hadn’t stopped us before, besides. You fucked me over your home desk yesterday, don’t you remember Takashi?” Shiro blushed a bright red, he did remember.

\---

Shiro practically shoved Keith through the front door of their apartment, locking the door and pining Keith against it immediately. Slanting his lips over the shorter pale man. Keith hummed in delight into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and closing his eyes. His nails curling in and scrapping Shiro’s muscular shoulders gently as Keith felt himself get lifted up. His legs wrapping around Shiro’s hips as the taller man’s tongue invaded his mouth. Keith smirked into the kiss as he felt Shiro’s excitement pressing against his inner thigh. Deviously grinding onto the hard member, pulling a soft groan from the male. Keith chuckled, pulling out of the kiss with slightly bruised lips, looking at Shiro with half lidded eyes.

“Well? Aren’t you going to take me,” Keith pulled his body closer, tightening his grip on the other male. “Daddy.” Shiro whimpered softly, hands roaming all over Keith’s body, but not moving yet. He knew Keith wasn’t done talking and he knew how bad Keith could be to someone who interrupted him.

“I wonder what you’ll do this time, maybe it’ll be the wall. Or the bed. But I think I know something interesting, how good do you think I’d look bent over your desk, squirming and panting, completely at your mercy. I think that sounds good yeah? Do you want me? Feel me rake my nails down your back? Moaning out for you? Huh? Do you want it?” Keith dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulder before giving one last smirk as he handed over control. “Then show me how much you want me Shiro.”

That was all it took to break Shiro’s control as Shiro pressed Keith into another bruising kiss. Invading every space of the other’s mouth as he lifted the shorter man off the wall. Hands grasping at Keith’s thighs tightly to support him as he carried the other man past the living room and into the study. Kicking the plush desk chair away and gently placing Keith onto the desk as Keith’s hands immediately went to work on stripping the other man as they kissed. Distractedly tugging at buttons of his neatly pressed dress shirt. Tossing jackets to the ground. Keith was the first one without any shirt and Shiro was close to being completely bare, until Shiro paused in stripping himself and gave a smile that sent shudders of anticipation down Keith’s spine.

“Turn over for me sweetheart, will you?” Keith easily stood up and spun himself around, bracing himself against the desk, until Shiro tugged his arms away from him. Leaving Keith to lean against the cool wood of the desk with his stomach and chest. Keith bit back a pleased smile as he felt the smooth satin material of Shiro’s tie against his wrist. Firmly binding Keith’s hands behind his back. “Is that good? Not too tight?” 

Moving his arms experimentally, Keith wriggling his hands. He still had circulation, but practically no helpful movement. Keith smirked, wiggling his hips as his answer and choking on a moan as Shiro gave a small slap in retaliation. Pulling down the others pants after to admire the soft red on the other’s pale skin. 

“Be a good boy Keith, won’t you? Don’t hold anything back either yeah?” Keith moaned his agreement, practically humming in delight as Shiro took his hair roughly and gave it a sharp tug to accentuate his words. Shiro cursed. “Dammit, Keith I have to grab the lube from the bedroom. Here-“ Keith shook his head. You never were supposed to leave someone tied up if you were leaving the room, Keith smirked, good thing he always thought ahead.

“I’d check the second drawer of my desk if I were you.” Shiro paused in his actions of trying to untie Keith before letting go and curiously checking the drawer and shaking his head amusedly at his partner.

“Look at all of these interesting things. I didn’t even know they made toys that size. I wonder how well your greedy body would take them in. What’s that? I’m almost tempted to use this on you for not telling me you hid a vibator in your desk, my kinky boy.” Keith whined wriggling his hips.

“Just fuck me already.” Shiro smirked grabbing the lube and a condom, then walking over to Keith against, slathering his digits in the vicious liquid and teasing the other man’s entrance as he hovered over him.

“What do we say to be a good boy with manners for Daddy hmm?” Keith’s hips bucked at the sensation. Letting a breathless moan out.

“Please Daddy, fuck me like I’m your toy.” Shiro smiled, giving a soft kiss to Keith’s temple as he sunk in his first finger. Moving it around and curling it as Keith let out gasps and whines. Shiro could do this all night just for those sounds. Those pretty sounds coming out of his sweet boy. But, it would be a shame and a failure if Shiro couldn’t get a scream out of his lover by the end of the night. Shiro reveled in the groan as he added a second finger, curling them and twisting them until he found that special spot that made Keith almost scream. Jutting his hips back in an attempt to fuck himself on Shiro’s fingers despite the obvious leverage disadvantage. Shiro pressed his free hand against the small of Keith’s back to restrain him further.

Fucking Keith was his job. And he was going to do it.

Shiro curled his fingers harder against the other’s prostate as he added a third finger, making the man underneath him keen loudly, moaning and begging for Shiro to go faster. Making Shiro smirk as he went slower, taking his time prepping and stretching out Keith until the dark haired man was a melted messed on the desk, eyes watering as he babbled, begging Shiro to just take him. Which the white haired man obliged. Tugging himself out of his dress slacks, pulling on a condom and applying lube before lining himself up with Keith and slowly sheathing himself inside the other man. Keith making noise and panting the entire time, until he began to moan and babble again as Shiro picked an erratic rhythm.

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. Please God. Don’t stop!” Shiro hushed the other male, leaning over him to kiss the other man. A silent promise to take care of him and give him everything he needed. Shiro reached into front of the other man, gently taking a hold of the others neglected erection. Almost making the man scream with a moan as Shiro pumped it in time with his thrusts. Keith eventually hit that euphoria, clenching around Shiro with a silent scream and a spasm, leading to Shiro’s own end a few thrusts later. Shiro leaning on the desk panting, Keith just slumping and trying to catch his breath. The air cold on his over-heated skin. Keith’s arms were looser and more mobile than he’d remember them being. Keith smirked, tugging at his wrists until the material came loose and he was able to push himself off the desk, making Shiro dazedly follow him up. Physically following the other man as Keith tugged him up and strung him along for the small walk until he finally shoved him onto the disregarded and forgotten desk chair. Which was perfect for Keith as it had enough room for him to straddle Shiro’s lap and pull his body up against Shiro’s chest with a smirk that could only mean good things.

“Round two?” Shiro’s remembers his last coherent thoughts being that this insatiable little beloved monster was going to be the death of him. And he was going to love every second of this.

\---

Shiro’s face broke out into a dark flush, making Keith grin like the Cheshire cat as Shiro robotically got up. Grabbing a random file as he immediately went to flee from the embarrassing situation. Keith letting the fact he got the last laugh and the barista’s number calm his need for teasing.

Shaking his head, Shiro cleared his mind and focused on things other than the bedroom. Like Lance. Lance was an amazing distraction like that. They had his phone number, well, technically only Keith had it. That brought the other point. Keith was obviously in good graces. Getting the man’s number, on the first try. Not gonna lie, that hurt Shiro’s man pride. Of course, it wasn’t like Shiro asked. He wasn’t as bold as Keith. He preferred to take his time. Keith’s approach proved to be the crowning way this time. Now there was the issue of getting Lance alone with the two of them to talk it over with them. 

Did Allura know Lance? Her brother was the owner where Lance worked. Coran was a very friendly person, and even without knowing the other man very well, yet, Shiro had a feeling that he and Coran would get along extremely well. So Shiro straightens up and walks over to Allura, obviously on a mission. You never knew anything without asking after all.

“Hey Allura,” Said female acknowledged him, in her hands was a coffe. Same coffeeshop, solidifying Shiro’s belief, after all, Lance seemed to be the only one on shift the time he went in, and Keith hadn’t mentioned another person serving him. Lance had even signed the number, so there was no misconceptions of Keith flirting with the wrong person. “Do you happen to know someone named Lance? Who works at your brother’s coffee shop?” Allura’s head went up immediately.

“Lance McClain? Tall, lanky, has a bit of an accent Lance?” Shiro nodded, Allura blinked at him. “Yes, I do. Why? Is he alright?” Shiro nodded immediately, quelling Allura’s worry immediately.

“Yes, he’s fine. After dealing with Keith surprisingly. I was just curious if you could tell me a little more about him?” Allura raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning him. “Keith and I have taken a small interest.” Ah, Allura knew very well that the two lawyers had been trying to find someone to add to their relationship. An equal third half. Allura almost felt relieved at the thought. She always worried over Lance.

He was such a goofy kid, but even her jaded ways didn’t stop him from worming his way into her heart. He was just so sweet and silly, with smarts and instincts to back up his strong determination and drive. Allura couldn’t help but worry for the boy. He was so skinny, and so trusting. Someone that could break so easily, someone that the bad people of the world would have a field day targeting. Allura could trust Shiro and Keith with Lance however, so she smiled. It was the best interest to help them now, tease them later.

Because there was going to be a hell of a lot of teasing for this situation.

“Well then Shiro my friend, what would you like to know?” Shiro smiled.

“Do you think he’d be okay with dating both of us?” Allura paused, before reaching back into her memories. She knew they talked about it one time. It was at a Halloween party, but, yeah. Allura loved parties, and it was too easy to lose track of how many red and burning drinks you had after the third one. She couldn’t remember what the Cuban boy had said as she leaned heavily on him. Being the only one sober that was willing to put up with her shit and take care of her.

“I… can’t remember. I can ask Coran. Coran might know. He and Lance talk about some very strange things. Or Coran can always ask Lance and text you the answer. Lance trusts the old man with anything and Coran is amazing at asking things inconspicuously. That’s how he picks out everyone’s presents for holidays. It’s terrifying honestly.” Shiro nodded. He didn’t want to ask Allura too much, he’d rather learn what Lance likes from the horse’s mouth, unless it was for a surprise. But for this to work Shiro needed Lance’s work hours. What use was it to go tag team Lance when the male wasn’t even there? 

“Ah I see, and you wouldn’t happen to know when he works, would you Allura, my friend?” Allura smirked, Lance was a close friend of hers. He was always so kind, and he was a funny kid. He deserved to be happy, and Allura knew that these two would definitely be one way to make sure he was treated with respect and the way he deserved. That’s why as Shiro asked her to divulge some probably personal details that would be a little stalkerish to know, she couldn't help herself. 

“Oh, my dear friend Shiro. I’m afraid I would have absolutely no clue that he would work the opening shifts on Mondays, Thursdays, and weekends or that he works the evening shift until eight or midnight on Friday depending on his additional hours. Wednesday’s double shifts when he doesn’t have class. You’d have to ask Coran.” Allura smirked at Shiro, who was dutifully typing down the times and texting them to Keith for his knowledge as well before he smiled at Allura.

“Thank you.” Allura waved him off.

“Just make the goofball happy. Because if you hurt him I will rip both of your dicks off, good friend or not. The man who makes my favorite coffee and will be my future translator will always come before friendship old and young.” Shiro chuckled. Of course coffee would come first, but what was the second one?

“Translator?” Allura raised an eyebrow, before it hit her that he didn’t know.

“Oh! I thought I told you before? Then again, you didn’t know Lance back then so it’d make sense you don’t remember. Lance is fluent in multiple languages. I have a spot reserved in the firm for him once he finishes college. I would give it to him now, but he’s a pretty stubborn boy. Has been since I first met him. He’s determined to get his degree and learn about business and his languages before he joined. Apparently, he didn’t want his lack of degree to be used against the firm in big cases. He’s really sweet like that. Though I have to wonder how he lives with just a part time coffee shop…” That explained the accent. Shiro smiled at her again, happy with the new knowledge that their love interest was going to be eventually working with them, hopefully already their boyfriend before he joined.

“I’m sure he’s fine, from what you told me before your brother is fair with his pay and his hours to his employees. Not to mention Keith and I could help him out if he ever needed it.” Allura smiled in relief, looking over Shiro fondly.

“You know, I feel a lot more relieved knowing Lance has people like you looking out for him and not just me and Coran. I hardly ever get to see him between the firm and helping Coran out with the financial aspects of the coffee shop.” Shiro put a hand on Allura’s shoulder. She may call others good and kind, but she never thought of herself that way, when she was in fact kind. It seemed like she was looking out for the tan college student for a long time know. Shiro was more than happy to help, he’d be happy to know and befriend the student even if they weren’t interested in him romantically. It was also nice to know he had Allura’s support. She was a great friend, ally, and wing woman all in one. Shiro finally departed from her, mind already whirling to build up a plan of attack. It was set after all.

Lance would be loved.

Hopefully by them.

How glorious would that be?


	4. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like we’ve gotten a lot of Shiro and Keith, I wonder how our favorite Cuban boy is doing? This chapter was originally going to have more in it, but it just got extremely long extremely fast, so I broke it up into two separate chapters and P.O.V.s So my upload rate wouldn't suffer with all the medical things I'm currently undergoing! Enjoy though please!
> 
> Another reference in this chapter, anyone who finds it and tells me what fandom it is from and how gets a shout out in the next chapter~

Lance was right in his suspicions. Pidge did kick his ass, as they always did in every single one of their video game endeavors that didn’t include a sniper option. Lance’s only pride and saving grace was that at least most characters on Smash Bros had a long range attack. Which was useful on the computer players. Pidge just wiped the floor with him. 

Hey, at least he was better than the AI’s that Pidge liked to add for a little extra excitement, because apparently kicking Lance’s ass into the dirt and dancing over his bloody beaten remains wasn’t enough of a rush for the computer crazed gremlin. They had to add in the computer players to destroy Lance too. Even though they were a piece cake for Pidge. 

Shaking his head, Lance smiled and left the cramped and dark dorm room, rummaging through his pocket and grabbing his keys. He had to go to the store today. He cringed at the thought. If he wanted rent and needed minutes for his phone. He could only spend… forty-eight dollars and nine cents. So. More ramen. Maybe he could get some ingredients for food and a small treat. Yeah. He still had those recipes he wanted to give a try. Lance squinted, looking up against the cool, eye watering breeze. It was only three blocks away. The wind still stung his skin, turning it a light shade of a tan red. Lance blinked and scowled. God did he not like fall. Winter was even fucking worse.

Lance glanced up at the sky, it was cloudy, probably would storm tonight. Or snow. Either way it was going to be cold as hell. He wondered if he could borrow a blanket off one of his neighbors this winter. It probably wouldn’t be in his budget to afford one this year either. He would have picked the mattress last year if he could have too. Lance shook his head with a smile. No depressing thoughts. 

Depressing thoughts or no, it felt like heaven when Lance hurried into the store. The heat and warm air sinking in like vitamin D and sunlight did in much the same way. Lance had to give a smile at that. He hated spending money at the store, but he did love the free heating. Better than any dorm room or bad apartment. 

Grabbing a basket, Lance ran through the mental grocery list. He needed, ramen, eggs, cocoa powder, oil, milk. Lance blinked and tilted his head. Nothing else that he could think of. He ran a hand through his hair. He might just be able to swing that with such a small amount of money. Lance smirked. Oh-kay~ He had this in the bag. Lance counted the days to his next paycheck. About twelve days. So he needed at least twelve packs of ramen. That left enough for all the things he needed. Definitely. Hell. He might even be able to get more packs of ramen… or use the left over money to save for a blanket.

Eh, he just needed enough food to run. Coran and Hunk were both food fanatics and he was constantly being fed for a taste tester, that was decent meals in themselves. Pidge also practically crammed junk and snack food down his throat. All of his friends complained that he was the weight of a pipe cleaner. Hunk even would throw him over my shoulder sometimes to prove that he could and that Lance needed to eat more. 

The dream life, he’d be able to cook homemade food that didn’t involve instant noodles or mugs. He’d probably give his arm just to have a fucking pan. But, you need money to buy food, to cook in a pan. So. A pan was pretty much useless to him right now honestly.

He could still day dream however.

Lance was skimming through the baking aisle, grabbing the few odds and ends he needed as he browsed the store when he heard familiar voices behind him. He couldn’t place them however. The tan boy glanced up, looking over his shoulder. Smiling as he saw two very familiar males in suits, until he looked down and the blood drained from his face. Leaving him pale and naseaus. 

Hand-holding.

Oh god, he fantasied about two taken men, who were with eachother. Oh fuck. Why did he always screw up this bad? Lance paled further. He fucking gave one of them his fucking number. Shit. Fuck. God damn it. Why did he always do shit like this? 

What the fuck kind of person gives a taken man his number? 

Lance really hoped he deleted it. 

He wasn’t a home wrecker, had no hopes to be one. No desire to be one. Love was sacred. Oh goodness. Lance cursed softly under his breath. He was never more glad his phone didn’t take texts. Being a cheap pre-paid phone, he only had minutes for phone calls. Maybe Keith would think that he had given him the wrong number as a joke? That would be better than Keith texting him and them flirting when he was a taken man. 

Oh god why did this shit always happen to him?

Why were both of them so hot, damn it? All the good men were like parking spaces taken or handicapped. Both were so sweet, what would it be like to be in the middle of that. Affection from all sides. Or what would it be like to be on the more risqué side? Shiro looked like he could man handle two men at the same time with arms like that. Keith looked the more verbally commanding type. Being able to bring you to your knees with just a breathing of the word. Shiro the one that would gently press on your shoulder, offering you a way out. But you’d still listen because the plain fact the way the man -breathed- commanded respect and obedience. How would it feel to be at the mercy of two fine men like that-

What the fuck was wrong with him? Lance cheeks burned hotly. Turning a dark red in shame and embarrassment. Here he was. A broke ass college barista. Just a boy from Cuba. Fantasizing about two men tag teaming. Two high up lawyers, good looking men. Two taken men. IN A GOD DAMN RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER. What the fuck was wrong with Lance for even thinking it was okay to fantasize about that for a second? 

Who the fuck was that selfish and full of themselves to find out they were flirting with two taken men, giving his god damn number to one. Finding out their together. And instead of erasing the though, picturing what it would be like to be with -both of them-? 

Lance felt like a disgusting human being. 

It was selfish to even have that kind of thought, they looked so happy together. Holding hands, do such a domestic task such as grocery shopping. It was so romantically sweet. They were a picture of a perfect happy couple. He didn’t want the ruin that. Wasn’t going to ruin that. It was selfish and disgusting of him to even- God damn it why did he have to give the fucking mullet man his number?

Lance ducked his head down, grabbing what he needed and rushed out of the store, basically sprinting to the opposite side of the happy couple with his tail between his legs and happy thoughts shoved in the closet, buried ten feet deep. His thoughts were spiraling without control. Bouncing like a pinball that was shot at a too fast speed. Bouncing around the walls with loud bangs and clacks, hitting everything in sight, and not going down, just getting faster and digging into old wounds and insecurities with each new angle it bounced off of. 

Who did he think he was?

Why was he good enough to come here?

Why did he think he was enough to come for a better life?

Why did he survive?

Why.

WHy!

WHY!!!

Just. More questions with no answers. Oh wait, there was an answer. Lance was a selfish, lucky, ungrateful idiot who was as dense as a brick and greedy. Disgusting. Always wanting something that he shouldn’t even dream of. Always thinking how he could do better than thanking the world for what he got. Never thinking of what he had until it was gone.

He should be grateful. He had a roof over his head. People who cared about him. A job. A phone. He should be so grateful, so happy, that he was the god damn happiest person in the world. If he looked in that damn mirror Pidge always taken about showing your deepest desires he’d should not see anything but his god damn self.

Maybe a pair of socks too.

God damn it Lance, not right fucking now. 

Lance shook his head, keeping his lips shut tight as he boarded the bus with his grocery bags. Not saying a word or paying anyone any mind as he stayed trapped in his thoughts. Only giving the bus driver his fare and a weak smile when the time came. Before falling back into his head as he stumbled up his apartment. Avoiding everyone on the streets as he made his way there.

They could tell when he was in a bad mood. And they knew that sometimes it was better to not provoke him when he was in a mood like this. They made the mistake of fucking with him before. When he was feeling okay they could push him around a bit and he’s tolerate it. Only shoving back when the time came for it. But when he was in a bad mood and wanting to be alone, all the instincts of living in the bad parts of his neighborhood in Cuba came back and left anyone who got on his wrong side on their asses, tails between their legs. It gave him a reputation that gave him only respect. He wasn’t one of the thugs that attacked people for fun, but he wasn’t to be messed with either. It was a good balance of fear, admiration, trust, and respect. Kids wouldn’t run away, rather urge him to play along. People would smile and wave, be open to chat with him. The worst ones would just glower, but not budge. 

It made living in these apparently ‘bad’ streets not so bad. They were some really good and nice people here. Some genuine people. Lance hoped he could be called one of the good people. But honestly Lance didn’t have high hopes for that, today just proved it. Lance was a selfish, egotistical, piece of shit, with an inflated sense of worth.

The Cuban boy cursed at himself. Angrily sifting through his keys and entering his apartment. Closing and locking the door before basically dropping his grocery mags on the chipped counters of his kitchen. Grabbing some of the groceries and a coffee mug. Blankly making himself cake in a cup. It was one of the things that made you feel physically worse, but emotionally better for like a second before the self-hate and disgust kicked in.

Like drugs. Just. Legal. And, less physically and mentally bad. 

Cake in a cup was more like, stomach self-hatred than body wrecking drug use self-hatred. Or drinking until you didn’t remember and wanting to die from your hangover the next morning.

Lance could assure anyone. Drinking until you didn’t know your name was definitely a way to cure over thinking. But in the morning when you had work and school you honestly just hated yourself a lot more than when you just felt like a mental piece of shit. So, he tended not to do that.

Not to mention that was illegal. In the USA, at least. Cuba didn’t have an age limit for drinking alcohol. Only serving it. Sixteen was the legal serving age, and his cousin was seventeen. Which made for some pretty interesting stories and experiences is all Lance would say.

Even sober a good old-fashioned bar fight was a decent way to blow off some steam.

The microwave dinged, jolting Lance out of his nostalgia. Lance reached into the microwaving, grabbing the burning mug without a flinch. The scorching of his fingers was barely noticeable over the buzzing of his thoughts as he mindlessly grabbed a spoon and started eating the molten and barely together desert. It was lava on his tongue and grainy, the cocoa powder wasn’t stirred in properly, leaving small powdered and raw chucks to explode in his mouth. 

Still disgustingly satisfying. 

Lance finished the desert quickly, ignoring the fact that the cake was basically the only thing he’d eaten all day as he tossed the mug in the sink. He’d deal with it later. He didn’t even bother to take a shower or change his clothes as he just flopped down onto the futon. For once not minding the dig of metal pieces into his skin as he closed his eyes. Pillowing his arms underneath his head.

Why was he such a piece of shit?

\---

Waking up, even without a hangover, was still unpleasant as ever as when Lance was in one of his mood drops. His eyes were heavy, refusing to open. Lance barely even had the will power to coax open his eyelids. They burned from his mini pity party the night before. His spine hated him too. Basically creaking and screaming at him as he got up. But he didn’t do anything about it. He barely had the motivation to half hearted stretch. At least he seemed to be doing a bit better. Most of the self hate had faded to just embarrassment and shame. Not to mention he didn’t have school today, just a double shift at Coran’s. If he had school today he probably would’ve called in sick anyways. It was good that today was a Wednesday. 

Honestly, if he did force himself to go to hell today, he’d probably end up hitting the first person to get the nerve to approach the brooding storm that was Lance face to face. Which would get his scholarship revoked, and maybe put an assault charge on his record. He couldn’t face Allura if he got a criminal record, just because he wasn’t strong enough to ignore them. He could say good bye to that job offer at her company. He wasn’t going to ruin her company for one employee. They dealt with cases that were worth millions of dollars, the firm’s opponents would have a field day if they found out Allura hired someone with an assault charge and a boot out of school because of personal reasons. It could hurt the company. 

Lance would never do that to Allura.

Never let her do that to her company. 

He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he striped and changed his clothes. Getting ready for work as a headache pounded behind his eyes. Lance closed his eyes shut with a squeeze, he fucking hated his mood drops. They were shit. Letting out a sigh, Lance shot a glance into the mirror, before wandering over and splashing his face with some cold water. And about after five minutes, he was looking a better, almost normal. At least, so that none of the customers could tell. Coran would be like a hawk. That could be avoided with eye contact. Lance sighed, grabbing his jacket and throwing the hood over his head and speed walking the fuck out of the ugly apartment he called home. Not noticing he was even leaving the building until he felt a drop on his cheek. Lance looked up.

The sky was a dark grey, smothering all the light in the sky. It was almost a gloomy sight, but to Lance, it was comforting. Rainy days were always the perfect days to escape the heat in Cuba. Days when he could curl around his family in the warm house. Mama cooking in the next room. Or he’d head over to one of his best friend’s house. Those two were never hard to find. They usually were with each other, or with Lance 24/7. The days spent on the beach wandering and causing some trouble, or even just star gazing in the quiet nights.

Lance smiled at the rush of memories. It felt like all the bad feelings and thoughts were being sucked out of him by the rain. Clearing his thoughts and his mind almost completely, the clear and cold rain was gliding over his skin. It was chilling, but it woke him up a little more the longer he just stood there, staring at the sky. Lance snapped out of it after he felt water leaking into his shirt and hurried away to the bus stop with a smile

Maybe today wouldn’t be that terrible

\---

Well, it didn’t get worse, just a little weirder Lance guessed?

Lance staggered into work against the wind, he was soaked from head to toe, but the rain hadn’t been that terrible. It was refreshing. If a little cold. Lance stripped off his jacket, feeling his shirt. Dry. Mostly. Lance shrugged, it’d work. Lance disregarded the jacket and grabbed an apron. Getting the counter ready as Coran walked out of the office, phone in hand.

“Lance! My boy! You’re just the person I need right now.” Lance raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Coran, then leaning back to glance into his office.

“Did Allura throw a party and get a hang over?” Coran stared at Lance.

“No, you’re always invited and dragged to those parties by Allura.” True, Coran did have a point. Allura always demanded him to come to the parties with her. He was her constant plus one. The only time he wasn’t able to come was if the parties were black tie business parties. Allura didn’t want him to be bored, or be forced to go. She said she wanted him to enjoy being free from business parties for as long as he could. Because as soon as he was translator she was dragging him to every single one of them for entertainment and company. Lance smiled. He really wouldn’t mind. Allura was like the overprotective big sister he never had. Coran, the uncle he’d always wanted. Lance grinned.

“Well then, what can I help you with?” Coran smiled brightly.

“A friend of mine is faced with a dilemma, but it seems. Well. I need some insight from a third party. She and her partner are trying to get a third person into their relationship, but, they don’t know how to go about it. I know practically nothing about these things, do you have any strong opinions?” Lance’s gaze flickered on the display case. Silently mulling it over.

“It really depends I guess. Polyamorous relationships need communication and trust, especially if there’s an existing relationship. Since that can cause communication issues or favoritism, imagined or not.” Coran blinked, slowly wandering over where Lance was setting up.

“How do you feel about it? How would you approach someone with something like that?” Lance sifted through the various supplies.

“I’ve been in a relationship like that once, and it was work, but I trusted both of them with my life and was happy for as long as it lasted. So honestly, if someone wants to be in a poly relationship. I tell them to go for it. As for how to talk about it, it’s just like that. I’d get to know who you want to join you, then just be blunt about it when you feel like you are comfortable with them. Dancing around the issue just hurts everyone with an interest and guilt trips anyone who may not feel the same way. It’s better to just talk about it and be honest than to try and read body language and signs if you ask me.” Coran looked at Lance with interest.

“You were in a relationship before? I thought Allura scared off your first boyfriend?” Lance laughed loudly.

“Lotor was less of a boyfriend and more of a dick looking to get lucky. Nah, I had a girlfriend and a boyfriend back in Cuba. They died at a pride event a while ago. I miss them quite a bit, but I’m thankful to have been with them still.” Lance smiled. “They my best friends, and were quite the people, you probably would have liked Val and Sawney.” Coran frowned. 

“How long ago was this?” Lance seemed to contemplate. 

“I didn’t get in a relationship right away after that. I was… sixteen when they died. So, it was about four years ago now? Man, its been a long time…” Lance smiled. “They would want me to be happy and move on. I’ll catch them on the other side either way. Sawney would’ve beat the shit out of me if I mourned their death. Sawney was all about celebrating life and not grieving death.” Coran smiled, she did sound like quite the person. 

“Would you ever think about getting into another polyamorous relationship?” Lance frowned in thought. Coran was typing on the phone, probably to give advice to his friend as Lance and him chatted. Lance smiled, Coran always listened to him and knew the questions to ask to make him vent indirectly without realizing it. Coran was a good business man like that, and a good friend. 

“I mean, maybe. It depended on the people. I’d have to know them pretty well before I agreed to even think about it.” Lance paused to think, images of Keith and Shiro floating into his head. Making him want to bash his head into the display case as he frowned deeply. Coran noticed immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Lance groaned.

“Okay, this is fucking embarrassing and ironic that this topic came up. But, yesterday, I gave a guy my number.” Coran raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Bold, you normally wait for them to make the move and give you theirs.” Lance smiled and shrugged.

“He was cute, and he did ask for it. I decided, why the fuck not. I was feeling pretty good about it, excited really. But, then I saw the guy when I was shopping in town.” Lance looked down.

“And?”

“I gave a taken man my phone number. He was with another man I’d flirted with. I flirted with two guys, and both guys, are with each other. That’s fucked up. I’m an asshole. And I feel like a piece of shit, because I still have a small puppy crush on both of them. And that’s fucking weird and wrong. And I will not be a home wrecker I swear to god. I feel like I’m going to die of embarrassment if I see them again.” Coran raised an eyebrow, already getting an idea of who he was talking about.

Things were going to be a little complicated weren’t they? Coran smiled, walking closer to ruffle Lance’s hair fondly and pull him into a gentle embrace. Lance leaning into the affection gratefully as Coran smiled in delight.

“Oh my boy, I’m sure things will work out eventually, you just have to stay strong and smart. Things will all straighten themselves out if you just act like your normal self.” Lance looked up at Coran with that small childish smile, full of warmth and innocence that Coran always loved to see.

“I trust you Coran.” Coran grinned.

“I trust you too Lance.”


	5. We Can Always Get New Lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran can be a very scary man when he's being serious...
> 
> Either way! Here are the shoutouts I promised to you very lovely people!   
> Bobililo  
> Shatatomyo  
> Kyle_The_Demon_Prince
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fanfiction! There's another reference in this chapter, another book series! Can you find it? ;) Also! There will be no updates next week as I am at camp! But I'm sure there will be an update soon after that!

The phone pinged in his hands, causing both Shiro and Keith to jump, immediately clawing at the device to see the results inside. Shiro had the upper hand on holding the phone, but Keith didn’t seemed to mind as he draped himself over Shiro’s shoulder to get a good view of the screen.

Coran: Okay, this is going to be a long text, good luck reading it! Basically, yes, Lance is fine with polyamorous relationships. He was actually in one before that ended. I’ll let you ask him about that yourself, but tread lightly and wait to address it, it’s a sensitive topic. I also asked Lance how he’d get into another relationship like that, and he said he’d want to know the people well first, and have time to think about it. So, basically take it slow.

Shiro frowned, but shrugged in agreement. It was a reasonable thing, to want to know someone before you got into a relationship with them. Shiro was also thrilled that Lance was okay with that kind of relationship, and experienced with it. (Though Keith was secretly a little jealous, but it seemed like the relationship was over if Lance giving him his number was anything to go by. Even if all his texts had bounced.)

Coran: BTW, apparently lance gave his number to a man, who he found out was taken and its making him feel quite guilty. I wonder who that was…? Fix it, or I’ll set Allura on your asses, what happened to Lance’s ex-boyfriend, will also happen to you. Allura can always find new lawyers if I get ahold of you.

Coran: Good luck however! May the odds be ever in your favor! : )  
Keith flinched, he knew how violent Allura could get when she was feeling overprotective, he really didn’t want to see that happen to him or Shiro. But Coran was almost a bit scarier right now. The dark haired man bit his lip as he read the text. Feeling a little guilty and stupid. Why didn’t he think of that when he got Lance’s number? Of course he’d feel like crap if he thought he was helping someone cheat, that, wasn’t easy to fix. Shiro glanced at Keith.

“It’s alright, you were excited and it was a good first step. It means he has an interest right? We can work with it. Now, are you ready to go say hi?” Keith gave a mischievous grin, Shiro’s reassurance making him feel a bit better.

“Damn right I am, I have all my best pick up lines at the ready,”

“Then what are we waiting for pretty boy?”

“Absolutely nothing, so getting driving, -Takashi-“

\---

Lance was kneeling beneath the counter, sorting through the cups to try and refill the dispensers as the coffeeshop remained empty. He snapped into action immediately as he heard the door chime and creak open. Lance smiled and called out of view.

“Welcome! I’ll be with you in just a second!” Lance grunted and pried the medium cups free from the package before springing back up and placing them on their designated spot on the counters before spinning on his heel to face the new customers. Two very familiar faces were in his face before he could blink with two large grins. Lance grinned back.

“Hunk! Pidge! Heya my main people, what can I get you guys?” Pidge pretended to stroke an imaginary beard as she scanned the menu board with a ‘hmm’. Frowning in thought, which made Lance and Hunk both chuckle, already knowing she was going to get her usual order. 

“I’m getting you the usual Pidgey.” She glared and mouthed curses teasingly at him as he then changed his focus to Hunk, “What will it be today Hunk?” Hunk grinned at Lance as he shrugged.

“Surprise me?” Lance grinned at Hunk, giving him a thumbs up.

“Will do buddy.” Lance got to work, making the two each a light roast vanilla blend, weighing options over in his mind as he batted between what treats he could surprise the two with, Lance grinned as the newest treat on their menu caught his attention. Hunk would be the perfect test run for Coran’s new orangeberry scone. He grabbed two of them and gave the two their order with a grin.

“Here you guys go, what brings you guys here so early anyway?” Lance questioned them as Hunk paid for the early morning breakfast. Pidge just sighed.

“All-nighter, one of our engineering projects is being such a bitch. I don’t know whether I’m more tempted to commit suicide or homicide.” Lance chimed in.

“No suicide.”

“So, homicide?” Hunk stared at the two flatly.

“Neither, Pidge, Lance. No homicide. Let me hear you two say it.” Lance and Pidge sighed.

“No murder.” Hunk smiled, satisfied.

“Good. But Pidge is definitely right. Iverson’s putting us through the wringer I swear to god. Though I think I should complain to you about Iverson.” Lance waved it off, it was true though, Iverson liked to bully his students, but if there was one student he loved to give a hard time, it was Lance. Constantly reminding him that he shouldn’t be in the school. That he was a stupid, useless, waste of space.

How this teacher had not gotten fired yet, Lance really had absolutely no clue.

Lance guessed he just picked the student that was least likely to have support and back up from other students to get help. Which Lance would agree. A good portion of the students in his class were rich assholes. The price of winning a scholarship to a good school. You were the stupid poor kid that didn’t belong. 

Eh, why should Lance give a shit about people who only got into a school because Mommy and Daddy paid for it? He shouldn’t give a shit. But, he still kind of did. Not too much of a shit. Because he had Hunk and Pidge. But the jabs and teasing didn’t always feel the best if Lance were honest….

It was fine! He just had to smile and get through it.

Everything would work out.

“Not a problem Hunk, if you wanna talk shit about Iverson, you’ve come to the right bastard. What the fuck is with his attitude man? That is a man that not even a mother could love amiright?” Pidge snorted, the coffee in her hand jolting as Hunk smothered a laugh.

“True, either way, we gotta go. You still on for movie night this weekend?” Lance grinned and snapped his signature finger guns at his two best friends. 

“Damn straight I’m ready.” Pidge laughed as she walked away.

“You’re not straight!” Lance flicked her off as the two laughed their way out of the store, leaving Lance with an easy and wistful smile. God, he loved his friends so much. Hunk was his best man, awkward but support as all hell. Even the little shit that the gremlin could be had an endearing familiarity to it. He really had the best friends a guy could ask for. Lance chuckled, grabbing the rag and wiping down the counter as the minutes ticked bye. His back was turned and he was cleaning the coffee machine when the door chimed again. 

“Welcome to Altea Coffee-House! How can I help you?” Lance didn’t turn around as he prepped the station to make another coffee. A smooth velvety voice at the counter almost made Lance dead freeze in his tracks. Going pale as all the blood drained from his skin.

“Hello sharpshooter~ Can I have an order of you to go?” Lance turned around to see the two men he wanted to see least of all today (But also most of all, because damn if they weren’t a sight for sore eyes) Lance gave a nervous grin at the blatant flirting from Keith. Oh god, they were messing with him weren’t they? He was going to get yelled at wasn’t he?

“Ha, ha, um. ‘Fraid that’s not on the menu. Can I get ya something else?” Lance gave a wink, chuckling nervously as Keith leaned a little more forward. His body language drawing Lance further in as Shiro pressed just as close. Smiling gently and reassuringly. Shiro answered Lance this time.

“That’s too bad. How have you been Lance?” Lance smiled a bit, relaxing a little as nothing seemed to happen. Was he just reading the situation wrong? Maybe Keith was just one of those people that liked to be a little flirty. Shiro didn’t seemed fazed by it.

“I haven’t been too terrible. And yourselves?” Keith snorted, Shiro just smiled.

“Really? I thought you’d have been tired from running around my dreams all night.” Lance faltered, choking on his own breath as Keith rolled his eyes.

“That was a shitty one.” Shiro smiled.

“Oh? Was it? I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you with lunch?” Lance blushed bright red up to his ears and gaped. His jaw moving as he struggled to find words and oxygen to remedy the situation. Coran answered for him.

“He has a lunch break between his double shift, you should go Lance. You work too much. You go have a little fun with these two!” The mustached man snickered at the look of pure betrayal and indignation on Lance’s face

“¡Tío! Estos son los dos tipos tomados. Tío. Tío. Ayúdame a carajo. ¡Eres bastardo con bigote!” Coran snickered like a brat, tugging on his mustache with a cheeky grin as Lance cursed him out quietly, scandalized. Keith bit his lip. Fuck. Man. The language thing was damn pretty. Keith wondered what he could get Lance to babble incoherently if he tried hard enough. Probably Spanish or English. Maybe Keith could even work some Russian and Japanese into his vocabulary for both of him and Shiro’s sakes. 

“Oh hush, I don’t understand you when you do that. Everything will be just fine. His lunch break starts at noon boys.” Keith and Shiro nodded as Lance stared at Coran disbelievingly, this fucking old man was going to be the god damn death of him.

“Don’t give me that shit, I taught you Spanish a god damn year ago!” Coran sniggered.

“I’m still learning. Now, go take care of the customers!” Coran shooed him off with a mischievous grin before ducking into the office to avoid more verbal abuse being thrown his way as Lance cursed, muttering under his breath. Before looking Shiro and Keith up and down. They both seemed hopeful and pretty happy. Smiling… Maybe, they were just flirts by nature? Shiro was giving an effort to flirt a little too, Keith was natural. They could be trying to be friends with him. After all, they worked with Allura, and obviously knew Coran. Allura loved to brag about him like a proud doting older sister after all. Usually making him a mix of happy and embarrassed. Lance smiled, okay, friendship. Just friendship with charming flirty people like himself. He could do that. That was perfectly fine. Lance shook his head at himself. Of course he’d read too far into the situation. Didn’t he always? Ah well, it wasn’t broken beyond repair yet, and there were worse things than being friends with two, very hot, men.

That’s probably why Keith had been happy about getting his number. Keith probably like bad jokes and pick up lines. Shiro seemed like a pretty amazing guy, but a little awkward on that end of the spectrum. Lance grinned widely.

“Okay, I guess that’s settled then? We can walk over someplace on my lunch break?” Shiro’s eyes lit up as Lance agreed to having lunch with them. Smiling brightly as he leaned against the counter. Even Keith seemed happy as he almost tried to press him inhumanely closer to Lance

“Do you have any preferences to where you’d want to go?” Lance shook his head.

“Not really, but not anywhere really expensive. My rent’s coming up soon and so is a few other bills. So, somewhere affordable preferably?” Lance smiled, but also scrambled nervously in his mind. Oh god he forgot about how expensive eating out was. He was fucking screwed wasn’t he? But, he had to look normal. Hah…

He could live without something right? Maybe he could sell one of his old textbooks to a second hand book store? The Spanish book definitely, it was pretty useless to him after all. He spoke Spanish natively. Yeah, that would be a plan. He had to look normal for Coran and his friends right? Oh, god he was screwed.

Shiro and Keith shared a look between themselves as Lance had his unnoticeable inner panic. They were taking this boy somewhere nice. And he was going to enjoy good   
food and company without worrying about the check dammit. Keith grinned as he jolted out of the silent conversation, choosing to instead flirt with and fluster the cute barista as he finally made their drink order. They smiled gently and reassuringly at him, almost internally cooing at how adorable the tan boy looked with a smile and flush on his face. They were able to reel him in for lunch and a number, now it was just the question of how to draw him in for the long haul.

Cause if there was one thing Keith knew it was when he fell. And when he had an interest like this he’d chase it until the answer was clear. Even if the answer he could see coming would hurt like hell. Still. It was something he was drawn to do.

Fingers crossed that it worked this time.

For him and Shiro both.


	6. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you guys all so nice to me! You all are my saints! No references in this chapter sadly, but I want to thank each and everyone of you that played my game with me! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter starlings!~ Feel free to comment or message me on my tumblr at 'iamtheyaoiqueen'!

When Lance said he wanted somewhere affordable for lunch. He had some places in mind. McDonalds, Wendy’s, Dairy Queen. Not a fucking four star restaurant. Not somewhere the Lance would have to see his crummy cheap ass apartment for a solid three months. 

Ya know, maybe he should take up a couple of his neighbors offers of a small part time job at the strip club. A solid five hundred dollars in tips for a few hours of work honestly sounded like the only thing that was going to cover this lunch date thing.

Yup. Next chance Lance got, he was taking pole dancing lessons from Sarah and going to Gillian to work at her strip club on the nights he didn’t work at the coffee shop. Sleep be damned. As long as he didn’t become a prostitute he should be just fine. 

Who hasn’t gone to a strip club after all? Perfectly socially acceptable. Right?

Meanwhile Lance was having an internal panic attack, Keith had a hand on his lower back, gently pressing him forward to follow him and Shiro into the restaurant. Lance not resisting one bit. But still planning his financially demise as Shiro got them a nice table in the VIP section. Lance thought he dimly heard Shiro explaining that he knew the restaurant owner. Probably why they picked to come here.

Why did Lance agree to lunch with two very hot, lawyers? Of course they wouldn’t think McDonald’s dollar menu when they thought reasonably priced. That’s what a college kid splurged on. Besides coffee. Which McDonalds had amazing coffee too honestly. But Coran’s was better.

He was getting off topic.

His head was so in the clouds that he barely noticed as he was gently pressed to sit down in a nice booth with soft yellow light and warm exterior. Lance blinked. As much as he was mourning his financial status and how out of place he felt in a slightly ripped t-shirt, dirty jeans, and a banged up bomber jacket. He had to admit the place had a nice feel. It was warm and welcoming.

For everyone except him.

Lance shifted in his seat, sandwiched between Keith and the wall in the cozy booth, Shiro smiling at them from the other side. Of the booth. Reassuring and honest.

“Sorry for the bit of the shock Lance, you said if we could go somewhere cheap and my friend owes me a favor here. So, I thought this could be a nice place, is this alright?” Lance eyebrows shot up in surprise. Before he nodded meekly. It was nice. And he guessed if this was Shiro’s friend’s place they would get a discount. Maybe not drive his budget to hell.

Shiro smiled, Lance was honestly adorable when he was being shy. He looked so in awe of the place after even only a minute of being inside. In Shiro’s book, the trip was already quite well worth it. He just had to make sure Lance didn’t see the checkbook and call out his little white lie. He wanted Lance to just enjoy a stress-free meal. From how skinny he was, he looked like he needed it. Lance deserved to be treated a little, pampered a little. Lance, if he let them, would just have to get a little adjusted to it. There wasn’t anything wrong with getting being treated. Shiro would show Lance just that. And Shiro was ninety percent sure the Keith agreed by the way he would give his undivided attention as Lance told a silly story. Glancing over at Shiro with a smug smile as he scooted closer to the tan boy. The barista no noticing a bit besides leaning unconsciously into Keith’s movement. 

He’d love to take care of his two boys.

\---

Lance could say that he was getting along with the two lawyers pretty well. He’d smoothed over the fact that he wasn’t ignoring Keith’s texts, rather his phone only accepted calls on his plan. And he’d also given Shiro his number and gotten both numbers back in case he’d needed them (Lance didn’t think he’d ever have to, or want to bother them, but Shiro insisted) 

Though Lance was noticing some rather strange things about the two.

One, that Keith really wasn’t a flirty person. Excluding with Shiro and apparently Lance, he meant, maybe it was all in his head. But in all the times the two had been out with Lance or in the coffee shop Keith had barely shown interest in anyone else. Barely batting an eye at the men and women alike that would shoot him glances or small comments. Lance shrugged it off however, maybe Keith only flirted with his friends or people he knew. Even if only through other people. Lance could understand that, strangers were just that. Strangers. Shiro had even met Lance before Keith. Allura, who was apparently their friend, had also known Lance.

The second thing was a little harder to ignore, and that was how strange they got whenever Lance would flirt with another person seriously. No, they weren’t jealous or possessive in any way. They both knew that Lance always flirted, just as a way or socialization. It was part of his charm. But Lance did notice how sometimes they would press a little closer, or flirt with Lance himself a little more when someone would get a little more than friendly. Honestly, Lance was a little grateful. It was nice to know they cared about him to be a little protective, but it was a little odd he guessed. 

However, the thing he noticed the most was how much they wanted to just be around him. Now, he wasn’t complaining at all. He was just. Surprised. No one ever wanted to be around Lance that long before… weren’t they busy? Yet, those two were always around with their joint smiles. Coming to the coffee shop in the morning, sometimes even picking him up after work. Or taking him to lunch. Which they’d always insist he wouldn’t pay. He guessed they figured out he was a little more than broke as a college kid. Coran was always there too if Lance tried to refuse, to give them some time to be alone. Giving a gentle shove to get Lance to agree.

It was getting a little suspicious, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. 

“Hey Coran, I’ve got a question.” Said mustache man peeked up from the counter where he was baking more of the treats in the early morning. Twirling a mixing spoon in one hand and he regarded his favorite employee. 

“Yes, my boy! What do you want to inquire?” Lance smiled at the immediate response.

“Keith and Shiro are acting a little weird, and I can’t figure it out.” Coran raised an eyebrow, leaning on the counter and putting down his mixing bowl to give Lance his full attention. Coran was interested in what Lance had noticed. If it was anything bad, well, he always had a knife that could solve a few problems, and he was sure Allura could be one hell of a defense lawyer if she needed to be. 

“Weird how?” Lance shook his head, hearing Coran’s tone change to a protective one.

“Nothing bad I guess. Just a little off I mean. They’ve been hanging out with me a lot, shouldn’t they want a little alone time? They’ve also been coming here a lot, do they come here even when I’m not on shift?” Coran smiled reassuringly, making Lance feel instantly better as Coran ruffled his hair gently. 

“I’m sure they have their reasons. Everything happens for a reason right? Though if it really is starting to be something you notice, why don’t you try to ask them? Communication is key to any kind of relationship, right?” Lance smiled with a nod.

“Yeah, you’re right Tío. I can just ask them when they come in today.” Coran smiled with a nod and went back to his task. Humming a happy tune that Lance could help but relax as he listened to. Starting to hum along.

Coran was right, he’d just ask. What was the worst that could happen? Things stayed the same? That was fine. They explain why they act like that and move on? That was okay too. There really was no bad thing in talking about something and being honest.

But then why was he so anxious for them to come to him?

\--- 

Lance felt like his heart was going to try and physically crawl out of his chest by the way it was pounding. His fingers twitched at his sides as his thumbs tapped against his jean clad thighs silently. Lance scowled as he looked at his jeans. They were starting to fall completely apart. Lance had to sow them up every night it felt like. It didn’t help that the kids at school though it was funny to step on the loose rips of his too big jeans and jerk him around like a puppet. It felt like they were getting harsher with their stupid teasing. Probably making up for the fact that Christmas break was soon and that they weren’t going to be getting their fill of torture until the next year.

The door jingled open and Lance shivered, goosebumps trailing up his arms. That was another reason he hated the holiday season. With only one slightly light, but warm enough for fall bomber jacket as his only jacket for winter. After growing up in Cuba where Lance was ninety percent sure he hadn’t even seen a lick of snow? He was freezing his ass off. Unused to anything below fifty degrees even after all this time spent in the north-eastern states. 

Still the sight that walked in filled him with a different warmth and content. Keith and Shiro. Lance grinned at the two with red cheeks coming in from the snowy cold. “Hey guys! Don’t worry about the cold, I got you covered!” And he did, Lance had their usual already done and waiting for them on the counter. Keith made a loud sound of relief and happiness. Greedily grabbing his drink while praising Lance as a godsend. Shiro simply gave a quiet look of happiness and gratefulness as he took his coffee and his muffin. Keith sighed as he leaned against the counter.

“This cold is going to kill me,” Keith turned to Lance with an eyebrow raised, he was wearing the same coat he always did with that dorky and charming smile. “How are you not cold?” Shiro gave Lance a look up and down. Lance shrugged.

“I’m Cuban, we’re tough as nails. I honestly can’t say the cold bothers me.” Shiro still frowned, putting a scarf on the list of possible Christmas presents he could get Lance for the holidays. Keith looked disbelieving of Lance’s admittedly, slightly off answer. But he still took it, they had another thing to address today.

Shiro and Keith thought it was time that they asked Lance to join their relationship. 

They had all gotten to know each other pretty well as fall ended and flooded into the winter holiday season. Shiro could feel Keith was growing attached and a little impatient with the way he circled Lance. And even Shiro could admit he was beginning to think of Lance as their own. Theirs to protect and care for. Probably why Lance not wearing proper clothing was bugging his instincts a little bit. Even if Lance wasn’t ready, maybe they could just talk about it calmly and come to a mutual understanding. Though the thought of Lance rejecting them caused a painful twist in his gut. He’d been really interested at first, but now, seeing Lance for these short months, he knew losing Lance would be a painful loss. For him and Keith both.

Lance smiled that heart stopping smile as Shiro broke out of his thoughts. “Hey handsome, what are you thinking so hard about?” Lance’s lips were pulled up into that hypnotizing smirk. Blue eyes half lidded and filled with amusement as his cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold draft and the heat of the running coffee machines.

Why was he so pretty?

Keith grinned predatorily, “Well, do you mind if we steal a bit of your time? As long as you’re not busy that is. Lance smiled.

“It’s twenty minutes before opening. I just leave it unlocked for people to get some warm air, even if we’re not really ready for customers. I’ve got some time.” Shiro smiled in pride and triumph, he knew it was a good idea to come early. The pride was for his Lance’s heart of gold. 

With a smile the three migrated to the counter, Shiro sending a quick reassuring smile to a peeping Coran who gave them an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, before holding up his phone with Allura’s contact pulled up. Shiro wasn’t sure if he should feel happy Allura would be informed, or threatened by the fact. 

It could go either way honestly. 

Lance slipped into the booth seat opposite of the two of them. Barely, but slightly, noticing how Keith migrated onto Shiro’s side from their usual seating position, so Keith could look at him straight on. Lance ignored the small pang of confusion in his chest at the subtle movement, before shaking it off. It was just a seat. Who the hell even paid attention to shit like that. Besides Lance. But Lance is an overthinking, paranoid bastard. Shiro caught Lance’s attention from his swirling thoughts with a smile.

“Lance, Keith and I were wondering if you’d like to join our relationship?”


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hate to be a bother, but I just wanted to thank you again and let you all know that I really appreicate you following this story and enjoying it! 
> 
> Also, please! I love comments and feedback, if you wanna talk, you can contact me here, or pm on my tumblr blog 'iamtheyaoiqueen' where I post my writing as well. (Mostly shitty reblogs between writings, but everyone there has some fun too)

Lance froze immediately, it was like cold water being poured right on top of him, leaving him confused and surprised. Memories of his little fantasies of being together with them slapping him in the face with a vengeance. This should be a dream come true.

But it wasn’t, Lance just felt guilty for wanting to say yes. He didn’t want to ruin what Shiro and Keith had, they were just so. Magnetic. Drawing everyone in the room to look at them, watch them. Just see how perfect and fun they were. Envy of the crowd. What could Lance add to that? A broke college kid with a stubborn attitude and more issues than he could count on both of his hands.

Serious, he had more issues than Vouge. And that magazine has been out for decades.

Like seriously, fucking years.

He pushed those thoughts away, his mind was doing that nervous disassociation thing again. The only thing that brought him back was Shiro and Keith reaching forward, each one grabbing one of his hands. Making him look up in surprise and blush at the looks they were giving him.

Shiro was looking at him reassuringly, smiling as if to gentle coax him and tell him things would be alright. Meanwhile Keith looked at Lance with dark eyes, like he wanted to eat Lance alive. Lance had the fleeting thought of a devil and an angel on his shoulders. One leading him to grace, another to wild side. Both options were tempting, though the option in front of him was to have both.

It felt like he was being selfish if he said yes, but saying no felt wrong. He did care about them. He felt so comfortable with them. As if he were right where he was supposed to be when he was with them out and about. Throwing snow at Shiro when he got indignant about some comment. Or making a smug comment against Keith’s mullet so he could get into a play fight.

All he felt was conflicting emotions. Guilt. Selfishness. Inadequate. Why did he even think for a moment that he was worthy to be with them? He couldn’t give them anything. He was just a boy from Cuba. He didn’t belong with them. With anyone. Shiro squeezed his hand, prompting Lance to talk as he noticed Keith starting to look a little nervous. Lance realized he was probably freaking them out. 

“Uh, I… I don’t know… I mean. Why? I don’t…” Shiro gave another smile and Keith calmed down his staring. He seemed a little more relaxed now that Lance hadn’t out rightly said no, or rejected them for even bringing the topic up. Though Keith did take a little bit of fun out of how Lance blushed. Internally cooing at how far the blush was going, it was on his ears and even went so far down to his neck that it was on his collar bone. Probably his shoulders too. The stuttering was adorable too as Keith mischievously rubbing circles into the back of Lance’s hand to make him lose even more focus. Shiro played the good guy here by gaining Lance’s focus as he got lost in confusion again from Keith’s swinging signals.

“It’s okay not to know, we won’t press you. And we can still be friends if you don’t want anything else. But, we want to be honest and say that we really want you to join us and be our third part. Our partner. Can you promise me to think about it?” Lance gave a nod.

“I think that sounds good. I just need to think through a few things. It’s not you at all though, or the whole polyamorous relationship thing. I’m completely fine with that, and you guys are really great… I just need some time.” Shiro gave a reassuring smile and Keith squeezed his hand. Keith went out of the coffee shop first, grabbing Lance and stealing a kiss on the cheek before running away with his coffee, snickering like a child as Lance flushed a dark red. Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith’s behavior as he faced Lance head on standing up, before pulling Lance into a hug.

“I don’t want to dictate your life or decisions, but I think maybe talking to someone would help you out. I think I know a man that is more than happy to listen to you unconditionally.” Lance raised an eyebrow, until he caught were Shiro was looking. Coran smiling happily at Lance, make Lance give a smile too. Shiro was right. Someone to talk to might sort out the thoughts in his head. Lance smiled at Shiro, giving a nod to say he agreed with the other man. Before Shiro pulled him a little closer in their hug. Leaving a lingering kiss on Lance’s forehead before walking away with a smile and a farewell. Leaving Lance red faced and standing like a statue. The only though on his mind being that he wanted them to kiss him again. He wanted to kiss them too. Lance shook those thoughts free from his head, turning to Coran with a small smile. Coran grinned at him… wait.

Lance stopped smiling, squinting his eyes at Coran. Coran knew both of them through Allura. And Coran also asked him about his thoughts on a three way relationship and how he’d get into one. Lance gaped at Coran before he pointed an accusing finger.

“Tío you bastard! YOU PULLED THE CHIRSTMAS PLOY ON ME!!!” Coran grinned, laughing so hard he was leaning on the counter.

“What? I was only trying to help you out!” Lance frowned, throwing his hands up exasperatedly.

“I TAUGHT YOU THAT FUCKING MOVE! THIS IS BULLSHIT.” Coran laughed and walked up to Lance, putting a reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder to calm him down. Which Lance did immediately. Going pliant under Coran’s touch. 

“You aren’t truly angry about this are you?” Lance sighed with a smile, shaking his head.

“No. I understand why you’d do that. But I’m just conflicted. I want it, but I feel guilty for wanting it. Besides how do I know this isn’t just a passing phase? That I was just a thought. A little spice or an addition to see how it goes?” Coran gave a smile.

“I don’t know them well, but I think any man, or men, that would go through the trouble of Allura and me just to even have the chance to get to know you. I feel is quite serious about you. Because you and I have both seen Allura with your suitors. It takes a brave man or woman to face against her. Though, maybe you could talk to her, she knows them a lot better than I do.” Lance laughed brightly at that. Also storing away the suggestion. Allura would be a good person to vent to. Lance’s’ smile fell as his thoughts took over again.

“I just don’t get it. Why me?” Coran seemed surprised at the question, pulling Lance tighter against him.

“Who wouldn’t be interested in you my boy? You’re quite the person.” Lance gave a weak smile, laughing a small bit as Coran poked him in the side. “No more of those thoughts from you. You’re more than a catch. Whoever you choose to be with should count their lucky stars every night.” Lance gave a smile. His eyes burned a bit, but no tears were spilling.

“Thank you, tío.” Coran smiled, running a hand through Lance’s hair.

“You know, I hate to change the topic, or ruin the mood. But you always call me tío… why do you call me that? What does it mean?” Lance squirmed closer into Coran’s embrace leaning his head on Coran’s shoulder.

“It means… uncle. Cause you’re like the uncle I don’t have.” Lance felt Coran’s grip tighten, making Lance curious. “Coran? Is that okay? Coran?” Coran pulled away from Lance, still keeping a hold, but Lance could see the tears in Coran’s eyes and the bright smile on his lips.

“Of course, my boy, of course you can call me that.” Coran gave a giddy laugh and a smile. Pulling Lance into another tight hug. “I have a nephew. I’m so happy.” Lance   
smiled, burrowing his face into Coran’s shoulder as they just sat there and held each other for what seemed like an hour. Until Coran pulled away, wiping his own eyes, while grabbing Lance’s head in his cradled hands gently. Wiping a stray tear from Lance’s face. Coran smiled.

“Now, let’s run this shop the way only a family can huh Lance? We can also get your older sister to come by so you can ask her about those two boys. Though don’t be surprised if I listen in.” Coran winked. “I have to make sure those young men are worthy of my nephew.” Lance laughed and smiled.

“Got it tío, c’mon. We open in two minutes. Let’s get this show on the road.” Coran shakes Lance playfully with a hand on his shoulder as they go and man their stations. Lance with a smile on his face the whole time.

He had a family again.

\---

With family however, came a little fear, as well as a little love and Lance was trying handle the bombarding questions from Allura.

“Did they hurt you? I’ll fucking kill them. Just say the word. Nothing will stop me. I have great lawyers. And a good alibi, CORAN BE MY ALIBI.” Coran gave a finger gun, one pale hand peeking out of the office door which made Lance giggle and snort a laugh before he placed two hands on Allura’s shoulders.

“No, no, Allura. I can assure you. It’s all me and my thoughts and feelings. They haven’t done anything except ask if I would be interested.” Lance twiddled his thumbs together and looked nervously to the side. Allura relaxed a bit, leaning forward onto on arm.

“Well, are you?” Lance frowned.

“I… don’t know. How do I know they mean it? That I’m not just an afterthought?” Allura felt the wave of self-deprecation in Lance’s mind. She knew he always had trouble with self-confidence, no matter how well he faked being a bold flirty person. However, she refused to let him feel insecure or doubtful with her. Fuck that.

“Lance. Those men have been practically begging me on their hands and knees for just the chance to even see you in the café. They asked me for Coran’s number so they could ask him how to make you more comfortable, or if you would be okay with them asking. They talk about you all the damn time. Which is really cute but also damn annoying.” Lance gave a soft huff of laughter. Allura was going to continue on until she looked at Lance. Seeing how trapped in thought he was and the way his shoulders hunched and slumped into himself. She fucking knew what this was. She narrowed her eyes.

“That was bullshit, you forget I’ve seen you wasted. I know your tell and I know you don’t think like that. You never think about yourself, you only think about the other people in whatever you do. So what the fuck are you hiding?” Lance basically cowers and Allura knows she hit the nail on the head. It was true. Lance never thought about himself, only others. That’s why she’s had to chase off a few of the suitors Lance had. The bad ones were the only ones bold enough to approach Lance. All the good ones were too shy usually, expecting Lance to ask them if he was interested. Too bad no one realized Lance himself was insecure, as well as being oblivious as a brick. Lance’s way of thinking was, odd and devasting, honestly. She heard Lance when he was drunk one time. He’d accidently drank four glasses of spiked punch, honestly, rather impressive. But Allura was more focused on the way he’d compliment others and make them feel good, often putting himself down and saying some extremely scary and depressing things.

That’s one reason Lance confessed to never getting drunk anymore. Back in Cuba there was no legal age limit, so he had drank before. But he didn’t like to drink because he couldn’t put a filter on his intrusive thoughts. Allura seriously wondered if that depressed her more than him just being honest and saying his thoughts out loud. 

“I don’t know. I feel guilty and selfish. I mean, why do they need me? Why do they want me? They’re already so great together, what could I offer them? I’m… I’m just a stupid college student. Just a boy from Cuba. I don’t want to ruin what they already have just cause I want them too.” Allura felt a rush of anger, but she calmed it down immediately, scolding was not something Lance needed right now. He needed support. Allura slipped from her side of the booth to Lance’s. Immediately wrapping her arms around him and pressing him close to her. Hushing quiet reassurances in his ear and softly combing through his hair. Quieting him when he tried to argue with the little compliments and reassurances she was whispering into his hair. He really did have such nice and soft hair. It was so fluffy.

“It’s alright Lance. You can be happy you know. You deserve to be happy too. It’s okay to want to be with them. They’re asking you to join them because they care about you too. They want you too.” Allura smiled at Lance.

“Of course, you don’t have to rush either, take your time to think it through. Maybe take your mind off of it… or, if you want to try things my way… I’ve got a business party coming up soon. A fun Christmas party. I’ll bring you home, get you dressed up in a nice outfit, and those two will be there too. Come with me and just have some relaxing fun. You won’t have to answer them, you can just hang out with them. Gauge if you’re happy around them. If they make you happy, because that’s what’s really important.” Allura kissed Lance’s temple sweetly. “I’ll be there if you need me too.”

Lance sighed with a smile, practically melting into Allura’s tight hold. He nuzzled closer to her and sighed as he leaned his weight against her. “Okay hermana. I trust you.” Allura smiled.

“I trust you too Lance.”


	8. He Got To Touch The Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the feedback I've been getting is making me blush so hard! Seriously! I love you guys so so so much! Feel free to follow me on my tumblr 'iamtheyaoiqueen' and request a one-shot or give me ideas for any of my future chapters or fics! Please enjoy this latest chapter where we finally get to know exactly what Lance's answer is ;)
> 
> There's a reference in the title. Anyone who tells me what the reference is from gets a shoutout in the next chapter notes or a shout out on tumblr if they so wish. 
> 
> Without further ado! Enjoy!

“Allura, I look stupid. I never wear things like this, and this is nice! And so was a shower with great water pressure! But I look like an idiot trying to wear a rich man’s skin.” Allura waved her hand dismissively as she tried to coax Lance out of the bathroom.

“Lance, you will be a rich man once you let me hire you. There is nothing stupid or weird about wearing a suit, and you’re going to be wearing them for a good portion of your life after I can convince you to stop wearing those ratty t-shirts and ripped up jeans! One of these days I am going to take everything in your closet, besides your jacket cause I like stealing it, throw it away and force you to go on a clothing trip with me.” Lance gave a loud groan.

“Let me enjoy my freedom in college Allura!” Allura tsked, looking at her nails.

“Only if you come out right now~” 

“Fine.” She heard the door creak open and she passively looked up before doing a double take and staring. If she didn’t see Lance as a brother, she probably would have whistled and ogled appreciatively. Lance looked good.

He was wearing a light blue, almost white tinted button up shirt with a silky liquid black vest that clung to his slim waist like a vise. The shirt was cuffed up to his fore arms showing his toned fore arms and his dress pants were like skinny, sticking to and flaunting every curve on Lance’s body. The slightly too skinny legs looking pretty great with the toned muscle you could see with the pants’ help. And Allura could now see why even jokingly Lance gloated about having a great ass. Because he did. The outfit was nice, but Allura had to admit Lance’s face was the king of the ball. 

His skin was smooth from the face masks he and Allura did before getting ready, his caramel colored skin being smooth and even with only a hint of moisturizer. His suits slight color only made his eyes pop, showing off the long dark eyelashes and dark blue eyes that Lance hand, completely visible due to Lance’s dark brown and slicked back hair.  
Lance looked damn good. Allura shone with pride. Immediately get off the bed to fuss over him and make the small adjustments necessary to make it perfect while Lance complained, yet stayed docile and pliant as she hummed, happily adding a bow tie to bring the who outfit together.

“Lura, I look like an idiot. Why is a fun party formal?”

“Because I wanted to look good while getting smashed. And I want to make the other firms jealous with my home and the fact I have such a handsome brother on my arm. People are going to be asking about you for weeks and I know it. So, be your charming self, and I’ll get to happily state your my brother and watch as you make those two practically beg on their knees to even get the honor of you breathing the same air.” Lance flushed a dark red and stuttered, making Allura grin viciously.

“Lura!” Allura smirked.

“What? Now come on, we’ve got ourselves a mission and a party to let loose and have some fun!” Lance gave a sigh, but let his arm be hooked around Allura’s. Lance knew that for the first hour of rounds and greeting Allura would be sober and proper, but once everyone else started getting tipsy he knew Allura would be dead set on embarrassing the hell out of him. So, he might as well enjoy the peace while it was here, and prepare for the worst before it happened. Lance gave himself a brief glance in the mirror. He did look pretty good he guessed.

Lance’s grip tightened on Allura as she tugged him down the stairs, “Come on, we have to make the opening speech. Then we can mingle and hopefully get the pancetta tray first.” Lance brightened up. He loved pancetta. And Allura knew that. Lance glowered at her knowing smirk before pointedly ignoring it. Stuffing down his nerves and putting on a confident front as Allura and him walked through the crowd that was already mingling, Lance following meekly behind Allura as he heard small whispers ring out as he and Allura stopped at the front of the room with big smiles.

“Thank you all for coming! Please enjoy yourselves and relax, Lance and I will be mingling should you have any questions, but besides that, all of you have a happy holidays and a merry Christmas!” A small round of applause went out to Allura before the two departed from the front of the room and the music began to play softly in the background. People immediately moving to chat and do their own things. Lance peeked around casually as he was led group to group. Using his charming smiles and skills he gained as a barista to interact with all of the other guests at the party. Blushing with a small grin as some of the older women cooed at how handsome he was. Or the way Allura laughed her ass off as Lance was a aggressively hit on by a few older women that were enticed by his looks and goofy pick up lines. Luckily, he was rescued by Allura pulling him to the two familiar male figures that Lance hadn’t known he’d been looking for. And he didn’t realize just how grateful he was for Allura when Lance felt confident and secure in their presence. 

They couldn’t take his eyes off of him, and Lance didn’t realize how good that made him feel, to see these two grown men looking at him as if he were a prince. Dressed in a clean and put together outfit, Lance almost felt like their equal and the feeling only got better as they didn’t even bring up their last meeting. Only choosing to have fun to enjoy their time with good food and drinks. Lance only knew how grateful he was for not feeling pressured by the decision until he wasn’t. Just laughing with Allura and two great guys sandwiching him on all sides. 

Though the night only got better as it went on. And by that, he meant when Lance found out that the drinks were a little stronger than intended and he had three drunk dorks who adored him. Lance had to admit. It was interesting to see the types of drunks they became. Allura was like she always was. Giggly and super blunt. It was hilarious to hear her opinions when she was completely shit faced. Though Lance had to admit, he was laughing at Keith and Shiro’s drunk antics just a bit more. 

As it turns out, Keith is a slightly emotional, clingy, and surprisingly affectionate drunk. Constantly laying kisses on Shiro and wrapping his surprisingly long arms around Lance when Lance permitted it. Lance almost burst out laughing and blushing when Keith grabbed his ass. Whining (and almost crying about) how he was jealous and amazed of how perfect it was. Only to be pulled gently away from anymore touching on Lance’s ass as Shiro pulled Keith away.

Funnily enough, Shiro was actually a light weight. But you’d never know it until he talked after having a drink. On the outside he was cool and balanced. But Lance noted with amusement that Shiro was over protective and just as affectionate and goofy as Keith. Proven when Lance tried to get a champagne flute and Shiro frowned at him and told him that he was too young for alcohol and that he had to stay pure and perfect. Lance knew he was going to stay sober. He always did after all. Drunk Lance wasn’t someone that should be shown in public. But Lance also knew from experience that he was no light weight and wouldn’t even be tipsy by one drink. But he obeyed drunk Shiro and just got a sparkling cider instead. 

Eventually of course, the end of the night came and Lance realized he basically had three drunk adults who had the mindset of toddlers and were in no shape to drive at all. Luckily, being the only sober one and that all three of them basically were looking at him like he was in charge it made it easier as he left Keith and Shiro to watch and entertain each other while he grabbed and carried a drunk Allura to her room. Her giggling at being carried the entire time.

“Whee! Lance~ You’re so strong~! Hahaha! I love this!” Lance rolled his eyes and smiled at her silliness as her finally got the door open to her room. Which was a little struggle with his hands full, but fuck if he didn’t do it. “Lancey Lance! Tuck me in?” Lance rolled his eyes with a bemused grin and did as she asked. Laying her on the bed and pulling a blanket over her. Causing her eyes to droop almost immediately.

Thank god for sleepy drunks. 

Allura grinned and pointed sleepily at Lance, “Good, now go get your lover boys! That ass is yours! Get it!” Lance choked on a laugh and rolled his eyes. Flicking off the light and closing the door to her room just in time to hear soft snores emit from the passed out female. Lance smiled and went down the stairs again in the slight jog. Not denying at all the part of him that was begging to see the two handsome men waiting for him down stairs. 

And they were waiting, whispering and laughing together, but their eyes immediately were glued on him as soon as he came into their view and attention as if Lance were a magnet. It made him feel powerful. Who was making two good looking men drool? Lancey Lance was!

Oh god, was his drink spiked? No, nothing depressing was spilling out of his mouth, so Lance figured he was good as he quickly joined the two. Grabbing Keith’s hand and Shiro’s arm and gently tugging them outside, being internally delighted as they followed him without any complaints and stayed quiet, just leaning on him. Keith nuzzling into his shoulder as Lance quickly called an uber to pick them up. Seeing as Lance didn’t have a license. Even if he did have a license they had a nice car that Lance would be paranoid to crash. He doesn’t know where said car is. And neither of the two men were in any shape to drive. 

Luckily, the uber got there pretty fast. Not that Lance would have minded waiting too long as Shiro’s octopus limbs wrapped him and Keith together. Squishing Lance against both Keith and Shiro in the cool and slightly snowy December night. He was warm and surprisingly content in both of their loose grasps. The warmth staying as both men insisted on Lance being in between them as they gave the uber the address to their apartment. Lance didn’t argue. Realizing that one, he did not have the money to pay for the uber to take him home too. He needed to get both of them up into their apartment. They would probably be too hungover to take care of themselves. And the buses don’t run this late so his bus pass that would probably had shoved his problems was useless. 

Keith squished closer to Lance, his arms wrapping around Lance’s waist as Shiro’s arms were around Lance’s shoulder. Shiro’s head was on top of his head, and Keith’s was on his chest. Making him both nervous that they would hear how hard his heart was hammering, or that they wouldn’t be safe in if they got into an accident. But both of them resisted Lance’s slight presses. Keith was the first to speak.

“No. I don’t wanna let go. You’re so fucking perfect. I don’t know what we’ll do if you say no, so can I just have this?” The sentence was sweet in its own way and made a delicious and warm feeling set off like a fire in his chest as Shiro’s low voice rumbled agreements in a low bass tone.

“So pretty, and god you’re so nice and cute. How does someone like you even exist now a days. How lucky are we to even get to know you?” Keith mouthed into his chest.

“You’re really fucking sexy too. Not even in the skanky try hard way. I don’t even know what we could offer you. So worth so much more than anything we could give you.” Lance’s hands were starting to shake as his head softly began to pet Keith’s hair and Lance found himself leaning into Shiro’s hold. His eyes burning with tears that for once, weren’t sad.

No. He was the one that was supposed to be unworthy. Now here they were, holding onto him tightly. As if they’d blink and he’d disappear. They wanted him to stay bad enough that they even hobbled up the stairs to their penthouse intertwined. Neither one willingly to let go. Lance gave a wobbly smile. Letting himself be led to their bedroom, helping them into more comfortable clothes without looking and tucked in between the two men who were slowly succumbing to sleep. Their limbs not once loosening even as they fell asleep. Their chest rising and falling gently in sleep. Making Lance’s lips pull tight as he realized he was ready to make a decision.

It was the right time.

This was for the better.

For all of their's sake

\---

Keith’s eyes pried open the pounding of his head and strange sense of something missing. Light filtered in through their shaded windows as Keith blinked rapidly. Trying to clear the fog in his mind and the sleepiness he felt lingering over him like a dark cloud. His arm twitched in front of him. Feeling only cool sheets as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Hadn’t there been someone there? Oh.

It was like an immediate damper on his mood. Like being tossed into an ice cold pool, shocking and ever encompassing. Keith slapped Shiro’s arm quickly and rapidly. Ignoring his hangover that was pounding in his head as Shiro groaned.

“Shiro. Shiro. Wake up. He’s gone.” That got Shiro up in an instant. Eyes shooting open and his torso getting out of bed. Shiro paused, before his head drooped as he confirmed Keith’s words to be true. Keith bit his lip and leaned his head onto Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro gently nudged Keith’s head.

“Maybe he just didn’t want to sleep here, let’s go get some coffee and some aspirin, then we can figure out what we want to do. We can at least make sure that he got home safe.” Keith gave a harsh sigh, getting up and out of the bed with Shiro and walking past the pile of nice dress clothes, which looked a little bigger than usual, and had a weird blue bowtie on top of the pile. Keith squinted at it. It looked familiar. He shrugged it off. He wanted to wallow in self-pity and get rid of this headache, not look at clothes he’d have to eventually wash. 

Shiro paused, making Keith bump into him with an irritated groan. “Move Shiro. I want to drown myself in coffee.” Shiro raised a hand to quiet Keith, something Shiro rarely did ever, so Keith fell silent.

“Do you hear that?” Keith considered Shiro’s words, finally realizing the sounds of footsteps and metal scrapping on metal echoing in the pretty large apartment. Keith froze, batting back and forth between holy hell something smelled really fucking good and he didn’t have to cook it. And someone was in there house. Both of the men crept forward, peeking into the kitchen and were met with a jaw dropping sight.

Keith would praise every single god in existence for this sight as his eyes drank up the sight of Lance in their kitchen. Wearing only boxer’s and one of Keith’s pajama shirts that was a little too big on him. Falling off of his shoulder just a bit. Lance was holding a spatula and flipping a fucking golden delicious omelet perfectly in their kitchen.

The dark haired man had just a small part of him mind reminding him that this was not a dream, and the other telling him to go up and mark up that perfect tan skin with hickies and bite marks. Even Shiro was frozen, but they must have made some kind of noise (Keith made a very shocked and almost strangled sound from restraining himself as he’d learn for Lance latter on) that made Lance turn around with an endearingly familiar grin.

“Morning sleepy heads. Asprin and coffee are on the counter and breakfast is almost done. Sorry for raiding your kitchen, but I figured you’d have a nasty hang over and wouldn’t mind breakfast. I already ate mine though. You guys slept longer than I thought.” Both of the men were stuck. Until Keith blurted out, still quite dazed.

“Why?” Shiro instantly smacked him. If their crush wanted to make them breakfast in their kitchen and wearing practically nothing but underwear and one of their shirts why question it when they could just let him do his thing while giving them a great view and enjoying the moment. Lance giggled however, not at all fazed by Keith.

“Well, isn’t this was a good boyfriend’s supposed to do?”

That’s all it took to snap them out of their stupor and immediately rush forward, attacking from either side and smother Lance in kisses and hugs from everywhere. Lance’s lips not even being lonely for one single moment until they slowed down from their frenzy of affection. Making Lance giggle happily. A sight and sound that both men wanted to burn into their memory. Lance gently pushed them both back and finished their breakfast by putting it on their plates. Leaning up and kissing each one of the two men softly on the lips before giggling again. Another feeling they wanted to commit to memory, the feeling of Lance’s soft lips on their own. Slightly cool and smooth from a glossy chapstick. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower. Make sure to take your aspirin after you eat so you don’t take it on an empty stomach.” And with that Lance bounced away to the bathroom, neither man said a word or stopped staring until they heard the familiar jets of their guest shower go off. Keith was the first to spin and slam his hands on the table as he hissed to Shiro.

“How the fuck did we do it?” Shiro was still a little dazed until he shook his head out of its confusion. His fork dragging and grabbing a bite of his omelet. Mushrooms and bell peppers with Havarti cheese. His favorite. Keith in turn also had his favorite. Cheddar with sausage and bacon. Their boyfriend was so sweet and attentive like that.

Heh. Their boyfriend. Their… boyfriend. Holy hell! Shiro grinned.

“I don’t know, I can’t even remember how we got home. But God will strike me down before I question the fact we got to cuddle and get that cute thing into our beds.” Keith bit his lip, smiling.

“How sexy he looked making breakfast. God. I don’t care either. Drunk us has got to have some moves to make that happen though.” Shiro gave a smirk and sipped his coffee as a flash of the night before fluttered into his mind gently. 

“Like grabbing his ass in a public setting. Saying you were jealous of how perfect and soft it was?” Keith gave a scoff and took another bite of his breakfast.

“Tease all you want. I got to touch that ass. And your just jealous I did. I will never regret a single millisecond that I get to squeeze that fucking flawless butt.” Shiro smiles, not denying a single thing. He was a little jealous. But Lance was theirs now, and even though they were going to take it at Lance’s pace, he knew he’d get his chance to eventually.

A chance was all they ever wanted. 

Now they were lucky enough to say that was exactly what they got.


	9. Portion Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely starlings! I just came out to announce my school year is starting! And many of you might be thinking immediately 'slower updates' Well actually, on the contrary, this is very good news! It means I can make an update schedule!
> 
> Look forward to new chapters every Monday until completion hmmm?~ Love you guys and see you in the next chapter loves!
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO Undertaleuniverse ON AO3

The day had been a fucking long one if Lance was allowed to complain for once in his god damn life. That long ass day was only getting fucking longer as more notes and whispered insults piled on top of him. God, he fucking hated after winter break finals. Everyone’s hatred and need to pick and pull at every part of him was at an all-time high, like they had withdrawals from not insulting Lance’s heritage, his family status, or intelligence over the holiday break. It took everything Lance had to not go stir crazy from being in this damn college with tests and taunts all fucking day. Lance only felt what was a wave of relief as he caught sight of a familiar dark car in the snowy parking lot as Lance trudged out of the building. Refreshing Lance’s energy and putting a smile on his face as he walked over to the car and got in with a bounce in his step. He slipped into the back seat and leaned up in between the two front seats with a large grin and a wink.

“Fancy seeing you here! What’s the occasion?” Lance got a fond smile and a kiss to the cheek from Shiro before Keith grabbed his jaw and practically ravaged him with kisses before he pulled away again. Allowing Lance to pull away, a dopey grin on his face and settling back into his seat putting his seatbelt on. Shiro was the first one to talk.

“We heard you had a full day of school today from Coran, so we thought we’d surprise you with dinner.” Lance gave a small frown, before he shook it off. Speaking up, the last thing he really wanted right now was a fancy restaurant. They always spent so much money on him when they went to good restaurant, it was nice, but Lance just wanted to relax and maybe get an actual meal instead of an appetizer.

“Can I pick the place then? Well, would you mind a place I pick?” Shiro raised an eyebrow, but gave a reassuring smile as Keith only made a noncommittal noise. Keith never really cared where they ate, as long as they got food.

“Yeah, we didn’t have any reservations. Why?” Lance gave a smile back to Keith. Easily dodging the whole, Lance didn’t want them to spend so much money on him. He knew they wouldn’t like that reason as they’ve told him that many times before.

“I really love all the places you guys pick. I really do! But today, I just want to go to one of my favorite places. Hunk, Pidge and I go there all the time. It’s cheaper and definitely not as nice as the places you guys usually go, but it’s really good and has the best food in my life. Are you guys okay with that?” Keith and Shiro shared a look, and nodded. Shiro giving his opinion of their usual places first.

“Sure, honestly, it might be a nice change of pace.” Keith was next, blunt and loud.

“Who the fuck decided it would be good to pay twenty dollars for a meal the size of my pinky finger. Honestly, as long as I can get an actual meal, any place you pick is fine by me.” Lance’s face split into a massive grin. Immediately gratifying the two men in the front seats that they made the right decision as they internally drooled and cooed at the adorable happiness on the younger male’s face.

Both decided that happy a expression should always be on Lance’s face.

“Okay, it’s on Broadway and 1st avenue down town. But take second avenue and use the back-parking lot otherwise the traffic getting out will be a bitch.” Shiro gave an affirmative nod and they started driving away. Completely oblivious of the awe struck and unbelieving looks of the students who just stared where Lance and a really nice car had once been.

\---

Shiro had to admit, the place was busy and hectic, but the atmosphere was extremely comfortable. It was a garage diner with a bar in the middle and car licenses plates and items everywhere. Like a local biker joint. The music was playing some upbeat rock tune and Shiro could see Lance immediately light up as soon as they walked in. Just like the waitress to see Lance. Who immediately brightened up.

“Lance! It’s been a while! How are you doing, hun?” Lance grinned.

“Hey Shay, I’ve been doing good. Even fucking better now! What about you? How are you and Hunk going?” Lance comfortable leaned against his two boyfriends as he chatted with the hostess, both of them were a little wary, but relaxed immediately at the subtle hint of how she was taken by Lance’s best friend. Not something to worry about. Especially as the girl seemed to get hearts in her eyes at even the mention of the man’s name.

“He just sent me flowers to apologize for not being available all week. He also said he has a surprise for the three day weekend now that your finals are over! How was Iverson’s final by the way? I know he’s not the… kindest teacher in the world.” Lance waved it off.

“He was too busy dealing with rowdy kids in the hallways and grading our final papers to do any actually damage like the jackass he usually is. Thank god for professor Hanji and their rowdy class. They are my savior.” Shay laughed as she grabbed three menus. Like usual, only that there were two different guest from her boyfriend and the gremlin.

“Same table?” Lance nodded with a smile and grabbed both Keith and Shiro’s hands, gently tugging them to follow Shay to a booth in a corner of the left side aisle of the eatery. The table was like a nostalgia table and Keith couldn’t help the grin as he looked at the corner and saw old pictures of what appeared to be regulars here at the place. Seeing a few pictures of a younger Lance huddled together with two people, table scattered with papers and a laptop. Another one was of Lance and the same two people, Pidge and Hunk was Keith’s guess, playing beer pong. He noticed Shiro give an amused smile while shaking his head. Lance was still underage, but college kids would be college kids. The three of them sat down at the little booth as Shay took out a notepad.

“The usual Lance?” Lance gave a wink and finger guns to Shay.

“You know it.” Shay gave a grin and turned to the other two men, “And what would you two like?” Shiro looked to Lance for guidance. Guidance, Lance was more than happy to give, pointing at the individual burgers he knew they would like. They’ve eaten together quite a few times and Lance had cooked for them too. Knowing their individual tastes pretty damn well was a fact as they finished up their order. Shay leaving Lance to hand in the order and work as the tan boy began to immediately tell the two listening men practically everything about the joint. Only stopping his rambling ten minutes later when the food came and Lance chose the food over talking. When Keith took a bite of his burger and almost moaned out loud, he understood why it was an easy decision for the man who loved to talk to choose the food. Shiro quickly understood too after he began to munch on his own fries.

It was fun, being there with them, Lance decided, sharing this part of him. It felt natural to joke around with them in the comfy restaurant. Feed Keith and Shiro little bits of his ranch fries, and let Keith feed him his Cajun fries, laughing about how bad for you this much grease was. Lance arguing, with stars in his eyes, that that is what made it so good. Fat was flavor, Lance proclaimed, and Keith and Shiro didn’t argue. Even if it were true this was fattening, they would just go to the gym. It was delicious, the look on Lance’s face was gorgeous, seeing him so relaxed and happy, not to mention Lance could stand to gain a few pounds anyway. He was really skinny.

In the middle of their fun they were quietly interrupted. A chocolate milkshake slid onto table, surprising Lance and the other two men as they looked up. Seeing Shay with a wide smile and a small blush. “I know you take care of those two dorks while finals are around. I know Hunk appreciates you taking care of Pidge and making sure he doesn’t panic, this is just my little way of thanking you. So, enjoy!” Lance smiled at Shay.

“They’re my friends, I’d do anything for them. Thanks Shay.” Shay smiled again and walked away from the table to serve other tables while Keith and Shiro looked at their boyfriend with pride. He was so sweet. Keith and Shiro were so lucky to call him theirs. Shiro continuing to smile and chuckle as Keith scooted over to Lance’s side and shared the milkshake with him, the two bickering over which milkshake flavor was the best. Lance was on team fudge, and Keith on team milk chocolate. Shiro was no help at all seeing as he didn’t eat that many sweets. Only stealing a few sips at his two boyfriends’ insistence.

It was a good milkshake.

Eventually though, the three of them had to go home. Lance not even batting an eye as Shiro and Keith covered the bill, but still thanking them with words and sweet chocolate flavored kisses that were only mildly sweeter than Lance’s normal kisses. Shiro had the small thought that he actually did have a sweet tooth, but not for sweets, rather for kisses. He helped the two laughing boys into the car. This time Keith migrated to the back seat to cuddle against Lance’s side as they both giggled over random things. Making Shiro smile too. His sweethearts were really just too sweet. They included Shiro into the random conversation too as they drove to Keith and Shiro’s apartment, Lance grabbing his backpack and following them upstairs as another bickering match about movies started, until Shiro called dibs and the two settled immediately. Both of them agreeing to let Shiro have a turn. Not to mention Ghostbusters was a fucking classic and whoever argued about not watching it needed to go to a hospital cause something was wrong. All of them collapsing on the couch and laying boneless until Lance’s open backpack fell off the couch’s edge. Lance groaned.

“God damn it.” Shiro gave a chuckle, knowing how lazy Lance could be when he was full and probably drowsy from school. Prompting Shiro to kiss his temple with a soft butterfly touch.

“Don’t get up. I’ve got it.” Lance’s lips quirked up into a grateful smile as Keith pulled Lance’s body a little closer in protest of Lance’s shifting. Lance ignored him for now and reached out to pull Shiro closer by his jaw and press a kiss to Shiro’s lips as a thank you before pulling away and relaxing back to Keith’s possessive cuddle hold as they scrolled through the tv menu for the movie. Shiro scooted over with a smile and grabbed the worn out and canvas bag. Gently fitting the random textbooks and folders into the bag until he came across as stray piece of paper that made Shiro’s eyebrows furrow.

Lance was very meticulous with his studies. Nothing was ever loose or out of a folder in his back pack. Lance said it was a habit from high school where he had a teacher who would flip his shit if any of your homework papers were even slightly crumpled. It had drilled neatness into Lance’s head so much that it was habit and preference now. Making the stray and slightly crinkled paper stand out more and gain Shiro’s attention as he fished it out carefully and curiously. Eyes flashed with repressed anger as he read the note, pushing him to look quietly into Lance’s back pack, finding even more of the notes shoved into various pockets of Lance’s bag.

‘Waste of space.’

‘How did someone as stupid as you get a scholarship anyway?’

‘You don’t belong here, you’re just trash.’

‘Get deported, faggot. Or better yet kill yourself.’ 

Shiro’s grip tightened on the notes as he felt protectiveness and fury wash over him like a wave. The thought of anyone saying anything like this to someone he cared about made his fist clench, but the fact that someone had said this to one of his beautiful boys? One of the sweetest people he knew?

It made him positively murderous.

“Lance. What is this?”


	10. Cat's Out of the Bag

            Lance wasn’t sure he’d ever heard that calm voice from Shiro before. It was calm yes, but it was a strained calm that tightened Lance’s nerves like a taunt string ready to snap. It was the type of calm you’d expect before the fucking bomb on Hiroshima dropped. Though Lance doubted it was anything that devastating. It sure as hell was making Lance’s heart pound like a marathon runner. Reluctantly, he pasted on a relaxed smile and finally looked over to Shiro, who was clutching wrinkled pieces of paper in his good hand. And there was the bomb crashing down metaphorically on his ass. Blowing everything within its parameter to shreds. The notes. Shit. Lance’s face immediately paled at the sight of Shiro’s restrained anger.

            Shit.

Lance had been hoping they wouldn’t find out about that. Dammit! Hunk and Pidge never knew. They went to fucking school with him for god sakes. So how did his boyfriend find out so quickly? Not even a month after school began again. Lance cursed himself as he saw the bag prompted up against Shiro’s thigh. His backpack. Shiro found out because he was lazy and didn’t want to pick up his backpack. The backpack that they had probably shoved those notes into like they always did when Lance wasn’t looking. The back pack that had probably spilled one of his most well kept secrets out for the two most important people to him to fucking see.

            He’d say it again.

Shit.

Keith finally poked his head up with a small frown of confusion. Lips pouting at the lack of cuddling and relaxation. Only to smooth over the pout into a blank look of curiosity at the sight of Shiro’s calm anger. Lance could sit and look down in shame as Keith took the notes that Shiro angrily shoved into Keith’s hands. Not wanting to watch the angry expression that was sure to blossom onto Keith’s face as it grew dead silent in the apartment. Lance’s heart was thudding in his chest. They probably thought he was so pathetic now. Really, who wouldn’t? It was ridiculous. He was a grown ass adult, and he couldn’t even handle some stupid bullying. His thoughts raged and swirled. Attacking him as he felt his mood begin to swift for the worst. Until he was pulled tightly against a firm chest. Arms wrapped securely around Lance’s frame as Keith hissed angrily. Practically spitting fire. As his hands grabbed Lance and gripped tightly around his back and in his hair. Holding him securely.

            “Who fucking wrote these? I will fucking kill them.” But Lance wasn’t given a moment to even think the angry tone was directed at him as his face was pulled up gently, but firmly by the jaw and he was smothered in kisses from Keith. Shiro even pressing closer to hold both Keith and Lance close. Protectively. As if his arms and he alone could protect the ones he loved from the big bad world out there. Which Lance almost believed he could. Keith whispering lovingly to Lance in between kisses. ‘You’re fucking perfect.’ ‘I need you here.’ ‘They aren’t worth shit.’ ‘God, you’re so beautiful.’

The Cuban boy felt smothered in all the best ways. The way that made his heart beat so fast and hard its only rival was when they were in between the sheets. Even then his quick heart was from anticipation and excitement. This was for overwhelming love and protection as those lips kissed at the corners of his eyes where tears had started to well up. Another pair of lips protectively sucking kisses into the top of Lance’s head. Lance relaxed into their hold.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lance sighed through his nose.

“Being fair, I didn’t tell anyone. I don’t think it’s necessary honestly. I’m an adult and I can handle myself. It’s just stupid schoolyard bullying, and they haven’t done anything except be assholes. It’s honestly just annoying.” And depressing. But they didn’t need to know that.

“I can understand that, the fact you’re staying above them and not reacting is good, but these are more than just schoolyard bullying. This is cruel. They’re basically telling you to get deported back to Cuba when you belong in that college kicking academic ass just as much as anyone else. What they’re doing could seriously hurt someone.” Lance nodded. Nuzzling closer to Shiro to give him a little more comfort. Keith held tighter onto Lance.

“Have you at least told your family? They should know if you if you’re getting harassed like this. Even if you are handling it. I know my father would have worried and wanted to know if he were still around. Even if he couldn’t do anything.” Lance felt his heart stop in his chest as he gave a small chuckle.

“Um. No. They don’t. I… don’t want to worry them?” His voice went up a pitch at the end, almost cracking. Lance cursed himself. He always did that when he was stressed or lying and both of his boyfriend knew that. (He’d almost spoiled the surprise at New Year’s like that). Keith’s eye narrowed into Lance.

“What are you hiding?” Lance shook his head.

“Nothing. Just pulled a little taunt. It’s been a long day.” Keith’s eyes burrowed into his own with an intense gaze as Shiro’s arms kept him from squirming away. Lance scowled. They were double teaming him. And not in the fun way. Traitors. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as Keith pulled a little closer.

“It’s not nice to pressure your boyfriend mullet man. We’re all adults here. I’m not a stubborn child.” Keith sighed and fell back. They realized they were both going into that weird phase of overprotectiveness that just was a little weird for everyone. Being less friendly and more over bearing. Keith sighed through his nose. They couldn’t help it. Luckily Lance had no qualms and calling them out for it and reminding them of that. Shiro gave Lance a small squeeze.

“We’re sorry. We trust you to handle it. We just get worried.” Lance’s skin itched. They shouldn’t be worried about him. He didn’t deserve that kind of love. He was lying to them. And both he and they knew it. Lance let out a small breath. Trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his chest.

“I don’t have the best relationship with my family at the moment… or even have one honestly. I don’t even know where they are or the home phone number anymore… Mama always changed it every year, and they haven’t given me the new one in three years.” Shiro and Keith both looked at him curiously. Keith was the only one blunt enough to not dance around or take assumptions.

“What happened?” Lance puffed out a breath.

“Found out I kissed a boy. They put a duffle bag with my things and some money and told me to come back with a woman on my arm or not at all. So, I left for college and, that’s pretty much it. Ninety percent sure my sister was the one who got me anything at all. I wonder if she’s doing okay and if she’s alright. She was always so uncomfortable in boy’s clothes.” Shiro held on tighter, anger washing through him again, but wiring his jaw shut. He didn’t need to patronize his boyfriend, and it was too late to help him through the rough beginnings of it. He could only comfort Lance now as he and Keith curled against his sides. Holding tighter when Shiro felt the silent shakes of Lance’s shoulders and the wet tracks running down his cheeks. Holding both of his boys closer to him protectively as Keith worked on comforting Lance with soft whispers and gentle kisses. Eventually the movie was forgotten as they all just fell asleep in a lump on the couch. Lance smiling and sleeping easily and safely for the first time in a long while.

There wasn’t a weight on his chest anymore... or at least it was a little lighter.

What a relief it was.

\---

            The walk to the campus was as cold as ever in the January morning, snow was sticking to his green camo jacktar and soaking into his cloth sneakers. Chilling him to the bone and turning his cheeks a light rosey color as he sighed in relief, shuffling into his first classes building. Stares followed his body as he pulled his coat further up onto his shoulders.

            _“Assholes like that look for a reason to what they do. Remember that one time we had that homophobic asshole of a client deny our services?”_

_“Yeah, he tried to make us drop the amount he would pay us by acting offended. I don’t think he realized that Allura herself supports the LGBT community in many of their cases. He gave up after Allura mentioned that.”_

_“Either way, it was fun when we got assigned to prosecute him. Karma is a bitch, to people who are bitches.”_

            Lance walked deeper, sighing in bliss at the warm. Only hesitating for a small moment at the door.

            _“Honestly, not telling anyone is a little stupid. I get why you do it. You can handle it, I have no doubt. But they feed off the fact you don’t tell anyone. They think it means you’re afraid.”_

_“Stop being a hallmark card mullet man... but I get what you mean. I’ll tell Pidge and Hunk about it in class this afternoon. Don’t give me that look Space Dad. Hunk’s out with Shay and Pidge is probably sleeping. Which they haven’t in like three days.”_

            The tan boy took a breath. He felt sick to his stomach. But, this was something he had to do. He talked it through with Shiro and Keith. And what they said made sense. He couldn’t just not tell people when he had a problem because he didn’t want to worry them. It was still keeping a secret. They were his friends. They’d want to know and support him.

Sure, at first, they were acting a little protective, but Lance guessed it was for good reason. Lance was known for bottling up everything he felt until he drowned in it. And he was stubborn. Too stubborn. Even if he could handle it himself. Lance walked into the classroom.

            Pidge was the first one he saw, they looked more awake then he’d seen them in a while. Hunk was the next in his view as Lance wandered over. Sliding into his seat easily as Pidge gave him their pronouns for the day. Lance easily noting it. They/them. He took a breath and leaned his head on a hand.

            “Hey guys, you know those assholes we poke fun about now and again?” Hunk looked up and nodded. Lance pulled out a few of the notes from the night before with a crooked smile, “I have a bit of a confession to make.” Pidge’s attention was caught at that and they looked up, grabbing the notes from his hand. Before grimacing and giving a weak smile. Reaching into her laptop bag and conjuring similar notes.

            “So, I’m not the only one?” Lance’s eyes widened in surprise, seeing notes jabbing at Pidge’s gender fluidity and their own family. Lance almost got whiplash as his head then jerked to Hunk. Who gave a sheepish smile pulled a few crumpled notes out of his pocket, probably from his locker previously. All calling him different fat names and trying to claw at the fact Hunk had two moms.

            “I guess we were all keeping a couple secrets.” Pidge gave a loud laugh.

            “Well fuck that then. They can’t possible take on all three of the Garrison trio! Come at us again bitches! We are a fucking united front!” Pidge glared at both of them. “I wanted to protect you guys. And I know for a fact the only reason you two would hide things like this is that exact reason. It’s too late now to change that. So, no more secrets?” Lance gave a laugh, bright and high like bells.

            “Yeah short shit. That’ll work.” Hunk gave his own laugh, pulling the two of them closer to him.

            “I don’t know why I’m so relieved? It’s weird that I’m happy I wasn’t the only one. But I’m also guilty. I feel like it was my fault you guys got targeted.” Lance cut Hunk off right there. Clambering into Hunk’s laugh to give his teddy bear of a fluffy best friend a hug.

            “No. If anything. It was probably the accent I couldn’t shake off for the longest time.” Pidge scowled and pointed a finger.

            “Both you bastards are wrong.” Pidge gave a cheeky smile and pointed at herself. “They were probably afraid of my intelligence and the fact I can get all the bitches. They were terrified I could steal their girls and were taking out their fragile masculinity on us!” The three looked back and forth between each other before bursting out laughing. Hunk wiped the tears off his cheeks with a large grin. They’d been laughing so hard he’d cried, but his smile was still bighter than anything Lance had ever seen.

            “Well. You know. The day after finals this class is usually boring as hell. I think Shay still has our red solo cups and ping pong balls if you guys wanna hitch a ride to her place for burgers and games.” Lance paused, but smiled. Huh. There was something ironic in this.

            “Sure. Only if we can play that shoot ‘em up game.” Pidge scoffed.

            “So, two games you can thrash us both at? At least fit in some claw machine and pac-man to give me and Hunk a chance. And I’m paying this time.” That started a bickering match between Hunk and Pidge as the three grabbed their bags and snuck out of the class before the teacher could come and call them out on skipping.

            He had so many good people in his life.

            So lucky.


	11. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Lance!!! (I never wrote anything due to being at camp, so, ya know. Better late than never) 
> 
> Okay! I'm going to be very really right now. The chapter after this one is going to be long, and is being a little bit of a bitch to write (I've rewritten it close to four times and still nada, I'm not giving up tho) So this next update will take more than the weekly schedule I would like,
> 
> so I have a solution that my game developing ass came up with.
> 
> De bugging.  
> or betaing.
> 
> Imma re-write the first chapters and use those as filler updates until an actually new and good one is ready, and continue with that trend whenever I hit a hard chapter. These chapters will have better grammar and probably more depth than they once had when I never meant to publish them. So, if you don't like that, I guess it might be a bit of a wait for you, but for those who'd like a better readable story and good updates! I hope this pleases you.
> 
> Thank you for being so supportive and reading LTOLT!!! I'll see you with a new chapter in maybe a two to three weeks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT??? SOMEONE MADE ME AN ANIMATION??? WHAT???
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76GMyw2-pvk&feature=youtu.be
> 
> HOLY SHIT YES PLEASE I LOVE YOU THANK YOU THAT IS SO COOL 
> 
> PLEASE CHECK THIS OUT HOLY SHIT

First thing Lance noticed when he tried to peel his eyes open were the soft sheets beneath him that covered a soft and pliant bed. The next thing Lance noticed was the sound of banging and cursing along with soft arguing. Gaining Lance’s curiosity as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and slipped out of bed, the warm summer light spilling out of the curtains and into the room with bright orange-yellow hues. Lance gave a small grin at the sight. It was a nice reminder that the college year had passed in a breeze. Going even faster after he’d confessed to the bullying and his friends had banded together because of it. There were still issues and some verbal harassment, but they were standing strong. 

Just like Lance’s relationship. 

Lance grinned at the memory of their six-month anniversary last month. The dorks had gotten him a drawer in their room. It was more symbolic, it was supposed to be Lance’s drawer, so he could keep some of his things here, clothes, or a toothbrush (Not that Lance didn’t want to put stuff there, but he kinda needed all of his shirts). He was still saving all his money up to get the hell out of his apartment, and the jack ass landlord had raised his rent again.

Shiro and Keith were a little disheartened when it remained empty, but not saying anything for Lance’s sake, they were determined to let Lance take his time. Which was sweet, Lance felt bad about not using the drawer, and they felt bad about it too. For different reasons. Lance didn’t want a misunderstanding like Lance not having enough shirts to spare a few for a drawer in his boyfriends’ apartments. So, he simply told them exactly what it was about (avoiding the apartment situation). That cleared up all the bad feelings as they understood college struggles, hypothetically. Lance was glad to avoid that possible misunderstanding and fight. Communication was the key after all.

Another loud bang sounded and Lance curiously opened the bedroom door, wandering down the hall in only Keith’s boxers and Shiro’s extremely oversized t-shirt. Lance should really remember to pack clothes whenever Keith says movie night because he should know by now that it means he’s going to be trapped in really warm arms for the night.

Then again, his boyfriends’ clothes were really comfy, so, he probably was not gonna pack anything. Lance wasn’t really sure if it was because it was expensive fabric, or just because it was theirs and smelled like them. Either way, it was nice. Lance glanced at the clock on the wall with some confusion. Speaking of his lawyer boyfriends, shouldn’t they be at work already? Lance called out.

“Keith? Shiro? What’s going on?” It was like an immediately reaction as Shiro immediately came to Lance. Grinning nervously and blocking Lance’s way to go further causing Lance to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. That was until Shiro bent down to lay a sweet kiss onto Lance’s lips which made the tension in the Cuban boy’s face relax as his eyes slipped closed to enjoy the soft gesture. It ended with Shiro and Lance’s forehead being pressed together as they looked each other in the eye. Lance purred.

“Good morning darling, what’s got you so sweet today?” Shiro gave a smile.

“You just look really good in my clothes sweetheart.” Lance gave a coy grin.

“Yeah?” Shiro nodded.

“Mmhmm.” Lance’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders, hand and nails gently scrapped the back of Shiro’s neck and spine, causing a shiver to go down Shiro’s body as Lance smiled. Shiro gave a mischievous smile back.

“Sorry sweetheart, but, I have to do this or our boyfriend will kill me.” Lance tilted his head in a silent question until he was hauled over Shiro’s shoulder with a squeal. Lance letting out an indignant noise.

“Shiro! What are you doing?! Shiro! Keith!!! I’m being Shiro-napped!” All he got in return was a loud laugh and then more cursing as another thing fell. Making Lance cringe in worry and his curiosity peak. Just what the hell were his boyfriends doing? Shiro only tightened his grip when Lance tried to squirm and see what the hell was going on in the kitchen. Who the hell was letting his boyfriend in the kitchen? Either one of them? Lance silently prayed that they hadn’t started a fire. It was a real possibility, and he really did like cooking in their house. It wasn’t mug and microwaved based dishes.

Lance let out a small whoosh of air as he got dropped onto the barrage of soft pillows and blankets. Lance giggled breathlessly when Shiro droped to the bed and caged him there, making Lance giggle louder when he was smothered in more kisses by his tallest boyfriend. As tickling hands attacked at his sides and made him giggle loudly, Shiro didn't stop the fun torture until Lance’s stomach ached and tears were dripping down his sore cheeks with a wide grin. Shiro leaned down back to Lance’s face to kiss away the tears just in time for Keith to stumble he way in. Holding a tray in his hands.

“Did you distract him- oh, I think you did a little more than distracting if you know what I mean~” Lance groaned playfully and Shiro only smirked.

“You never specified how I was supposed to distract him sweetheart.” Keith rolled his eyes and nudged the two with his elbow to scoot over as he sat down and plopped the tray down onto Lance’s lap, prompting Lance to sit up in slight surprise. His eyebrows raising at the sight of two warm (and very… well… cooked) waffles and some sliced fruit with a candle in the middle. Lance looking up to both of his boyfriends questioningly.

“What is this for?” Keith rolled his eyes, kissing the corner of Lance’s eye with a scoff.

“Only a dummy like you would forget their own birthday.” Lance’s head perked and his head immediately whipped to the calendar on the wall, seeing a circled day right next to an x’ed out day. July 28th in dark black print. Lance gaped in surprise as Shiro chuckled.

“Happy 21st birthday sweetheart.” Lance’s lips immediately lifted into a wide smile. Giggling with a thrill and giddiness lighting up in his chest as the weight of those words hit him full force. He hadn’t woken up to a birthday wish in a very long time. At that thought Lance grinned a little wider.

“Thank you guys, it looks delicious.” And with that Lance ate with the two of them, not minding as Keith picked at Lance’s fruit under Shiro’s flat disapproving gaze. Keith snickering like the brat he was and pressing kisses to both of his boyfriends, even though Lance didn’t mind at all. Eventually though, they manage to get out of bed. (A slight surprise to Lance, Keith is usually the first one to pin at least one of them down to start a make out session or sleeping in). Keith was the first one up this time. Lance was immediately directed to the bathroom and given day clothes, which were just his clothes, cleaned and dried. (Though Lance knew for a fact the sweat jacket was Keith’s. It was just slightly to big on Lance’s boney frame and Lance only owned one jacket).

Once Lance was dried and dressed, hair fluffy and smiling, from the great (amazingly hot and water pressured) shower, he was pulled out the door with his two boyfriends. Lance quirked an eyebrow at them. He didn’t quite know what they were doing, but he doubted that they would tell him. So, he simply let himself be herded into the car with Keith, shrieking with laughter and avoiding Keith’s octopus limbs in the small backseat as Shiro betrayed his weakness for being tickled. Lance eventually leaned against Keith lazily until he picked up his head to the sight of the mall in his view. This was one of those moments were Keith successfully read his mind.

“Happy birthday to you babe, you’ve been staying over a lot, so we thought we might as well fill that drawer of yours. It’s lonely, and just like my lips, it wants some company.” Lance choked on a laugh and looked a Keith with a smirking grin.

“And by it, you mean you.” Keith gave a smile back, stealing a kiss from the small proximity. Lance rolled his eyes.

“You’re distracting me, but fine, just for my birthday. But I will pay you back for this sometime!” Shiro chuckled and opened Lance’s door, helping out both of his boyfriends as Keith snickered again.

“Oh believe me, having you all for ourselves, and getting to dress you up in so many cute outfits? This is a present for you, but it’s definitely not torture for us if you get what I mean~” Shiro reprimanded Keith lightly this time with a roll of his eyes and a slight nudge to his side. A silent gesture telling him to behave in public.

Lance only laughed brightly and followed his boyfriends with a skip in his step, holding both of their hands proudly, even with the short glances that were sent his way. They went through the mall and got a few t-shirts and a couple pairs of pants for day wear, and a couple more pairs of sweat pants for night wear,which would probably be used more than the day wear as Lance slept over after their very often movies nights almost every time. 

One perk of his boyfriends being lawyers, they were up as early as he was, so he didn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of leaving his lovers to an empty bed that wasn’t just for cooking breakfast. They could get ready together and goof around a little bit like relationships with normal work schedules. Even without Lance working at the same company yet. The only problem would be getting home on time and getting Allura to sleep at a normal time.

It was fun, shopping with Shiro’s low voice of reason, Keith’s blunt honestly and sly comments. Shoving them on the changing room to try on a few things too, Keith trying to buy Lance lingerie only to snicker when he was caught red handed like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. Lance not telling either of his lover’s as he actually bought the outfit with the small savings of cash he had. It was a splurge, Lance would admit it, he’d probably be fasting from his cake in a cup for a month for this.

But god damn it if it wouldn’t be worth it to see the looks on their faces when he was wearing white lace, which he knew complimented his dark skin beautifully. It had sheer parts, like he often saw Shiro glancing at every time they passed. And the bands that Lance knew Keith would be so eager to snap against his skin. It was too simple to hide in one of the few shopping bags Keith and Shiro allowed him to carry. 

Lance suppressed a smile, it would definitely be a surprise for them. Maybe even for their first time whole together. Sure, they’d jacked off, or had done it orally, and Lance knew that Keith and Shiro were having sex. He was good with that, he just hadn’t been ready yet. But, the idea was beginning to sound more and more appealing with the more days he spent with them. Lance was ready to take the next step, physically. Emotionally… he’d take it one more step at a time.

Happiness was good enough for now.

Lance grinned as he jolted himself out of his thoughts and chattered excitedly to his boyfriends as they finished up their date, feeding pretzel bites to each other and convincing Shiro to try the cinnamon sugar ones, which he ended up eating all of them despite not liking sweets. (At least Shiro found his favorite flavor). 

Which led to Lance where he was now, blindfolded and fumbling with Keith, disorientated as he was guided by each of his boyfriends on either side. All three of them giggling when Lance would almost trip over a curb.

“Okay, okay. I love you two and all. But where are we going?” Keith’s voice was in his ear, slightly loud, the crowd in the night life of the city making Keith have to raise his voice a bit to be heard.

“Trust us, you’re gonna love this.” Lance rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold and kept stumbling until his hands felt the knob of the door, which was quickly opened for him before the blind fold was tugged off his eyes, making Lance blink his eyes to relieve the blurriness before they shot open wide in shock.

“Surprise!!!”


	12. "Fun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pitiful sex scene! But really, sex is kinda hard for me to write. Not that I don't know how to write it, rather, I need to have the right motivation, so in the re-write I hope to fix this chapter and add a full sex scene, however for now! Please enjoy!

A large grin spread on his lips, threatening to split his face in half as he took in the sight, his friends, Coran, Allura, in Shay’s bar wearing the stupid party hats Lance always joked about being a cliché for American birthdays. Hell, Coran even had one of those kazoo things. Lance laughed and immediately greeted everyone, only turning back to grin and mouth a quick ‘thank you’ to Keith and Shiro before he was whisked to beer pong by Pidge to face against Hunk and Coran. Shay being the judge. The night was just fun and laughter, Keith and Shiro were even joining some of the games and dancing, as was Allura, but even still. They just didn’t have the stamina of four wild college kids (or Coran, damn that man). Even with three of them completely shit faced. 

That did surprise Shiro the most, of all the ones drunk, Lance had only one beer. Nothing more. And he was completely sober pretty much. Laughing at the antics of his drunk friends-family. It wasn’t a bad surprise no. Sobriety was good and rare. But Lance was also finally of legal age. And Shiro was totally prepared for a drunk Lance. Just a little bit. He kinda wanted to see that. Only a little though. Shiro tilted his head at Allura.

“I’m surprised, our birthday boy has been sober for more than three hours on his birthday. That’s gotta be a record for any college kid I’ve ever known. Including Keith and Matt.” Keith glared.

“Don’t think I don’t remember your Monster Energy and Tequila keg stands.” 

“Keith getting wasted? In what universe? Keith grabbed Lance’s ass because he wanted to, not because he’s a light weight.” Keith didn’t pout, only smirked.

“I’ll grab it again sober too.” Allura cleared her throat.

“Lovely you two. And I am interrogating Matt about these keg stands.” Keith snickered and ran away before Shiro could grab him and get revenge. Leaving Allura and Shiro alone at the table. Allura didn’t even blink. “Anyway, Lance doesn’t really drink. Drinking age in Cuba is nonexistent. And well, I’ve only seen Lance drunk once, so don’t quote me. But you know how Lance’s insecurities are?” Keith and Shiro nodded, they knew. It was hard not to when they spent so much time together. They always did their best to soothe their boyfriend and try to ease him into being open with them. That’s also why they hadn’t gone all the way yet. They didn’t know if Lance’s insecurities also reached onto his body, so they were letting Lance set the pace.

“Alright, that means this might make a little more sense.” Allura’s informal tone was very loose, almost as if she were gossiping with her friends. Shiro bit back a smile. She was probably tipsy herself right now. She was never this open to personal matters without teasing when she wasn’t. “But basically, Lance gets really weird when he gets drunk. He’ll compliment other people like aggressively, which is sweet, if he didn’t put himself down at the same time. He also says some, scary, things. And he usually doesn’t remember exactly what happens when he sobers up.” Shiro frowned deeply at that. Allura played with her fingers, sipping at her drink.

“One time I remember it was like, Thanksgiving? I can’t remember. But Lance’s Dad kept texting him and he kept getting really worked up and upset. The next thing I know Lance is on my doorstep sobbing and holding an empty bottle of vodka. He was a wreck. Apparently, his dad wouldn’t leave him alone about getting rid of that phase and mocking him. Telling him that he could come home if he just admitted he was acting out and was straight. He was pretty screwed up and wasted that night. I remember I wanted to legalize murder. The Purge seemed like a great idea.” Shiro stilled, his knuckles turning white against his glass as he took a breath, glancing at Keith and Lance dancing and laughing. Music playing loudly made Shiro unable to hear the sweet whispers or giggles when Keith and Lance would sneak small kisses and little sweet nothings. 

He took a deep breath. Lance said he didn’t like to talk about his family. He said that part of his life was over, the only reason he would ever contact them again would be for his sister. But Lance wasn’t even sure how to contact her. Shiro wondered if that was an idea for a little present in the future. He had some higher up friends in the federal business, it would be nice to use a couple of those favors.

Either way, it was Lance’s battle. Shiro would be his support, not be overly protective and commit a homicide. With how shitty life treated Lance though, it was hard not to want to just lift the smaller man into his arms and just shield him from the world. Grab Keith and do the same. Keep his two boys safe and sound in his arms. Shiro shook the thoughts away and wiped them away to smile.

It wasn’t the time for that. It was one of his precious boy’s birthdays, that meant it was time to have fun, and laugh, and be silly with his two favorite boys in the world. And nothing was gonna make Shiro give that up.

\---

Lance held his breath and peeked up at himself in the mirror. Twisting and turning to admire himself in the white lace. It was beautifully light against his dark skin, giving a stark contrast that brought your eyes to all the right parts. The lace letting some extra skin peek through with distortion. Lance batted his eyes and gave a sweet smile in the mirror to smooth over his nerves.

It would be fine. Shiro and Keith would make it a great first time. He trusted them… maybe even loved them. Even if they have never said it to each other. Lance grabbed his-Shiro’s- robe. Tip toeing out of the bathroom and smiling innocently at Shiro and Keith, who smiled back, Shiro even leaning over the bed to give Lance a kiss on the temple. Lance giggled, before speaking.

“Hey, I actually have a surprise for you guys. You two were so good to me today, and I wanted to give a little something back. So, tell me what you think?” Shiro tilted his head in innocent curiosity, not understanding the tilting smirk on Lance’s mouth or the suggestive curving of his spine, pushing his hips out a little. Keith however, looked at him with a mixture or scandalized surprise, excitement, and down-right lust. Lance just smirked. Shiro would catch on. In three, two, one.

His arms fell to the side and the robe around his body, slowly rolled off his shoulders and down his body, fluttering to the floor forgotten as Lance grinned, eyes lowering to a half-lidded look of mischievous fun. Lance teasingly toeing out of the pile of robes -showing off his long legs, covered in sheer thigh highs- and waited for his boys’ reactions.

Those came a few seconds later as Shiro stared at him in shock. Looking him up and down slightly. Unable to tear his eyes away. Keith was just a little more vocal, letting out a weak wheeze as he looked like his knees were going to buckle on him. 

“Looking that hot should be illegal.” Lance only grinned teasingly, stepping closer and putting a knee on the bed to reach on hand down onto the bed to steady himself, and another to grab Keith’s jaw. Finger nails teasingly grazing the skin. Lance grinning at the dazed look that filled Keith’s eyes in an instant. 

“Yeah? Well, aren’t you glad its not? After all. Since it’s allowed, that means it’s perfectly fine to say that I’m all yours.” Keith was never a patient man, but this was impossible to resist. Immediately pounced. Grabbing Lance by that cute perky ass, barely covered by his panties-god Keith was gonna die- and yanking Lance’s whole body to slide towards his edge of the bed as he forced his lips onto Lance’s. His tongue invading Lance’s mouth once the tan boy opened his plush lips willingly. Eyes sliding shut. Not flinching when he felt the weight shift on the bed and there was a dip behind him. With hands trailing over Lance’s hips, almost reverently. There was a whisper soft lift in his voice. Awe and breathless. Lance’s confidence shot through the roof.

“When did you get these?” Lance smiled, eyes still closed until he separated himself from Keith, head lulling back onto Shiro’s broad and strong shoulders as Keith moved to obsessively suck a necklace of hickies all over his neck and collarbone. Lance’s eyes opened and shocked Shiro with just how blue they were. Like where the ocean met the sky with blue tinges of dark and light. Calm and strong waves with free skies. Gorgeous.

Shiro really wanted a picture. 

“Let’s just say, your interest in cinnamon pretzel bites, really came in handy.” Shiro’s jaw dropped.

“You?”

“Mmhmm. You like it?” Shiro’s grip tightened as he hummed in agreement. Feeling up Lance’s soft skin. The warm and caramel colored flesh flexing and trembling slightly beneath the hands on Lance’s small waist. Lance really was so small, but so strong as well. Though Shiro didn’t really like the fact he was almost close to being able to count Lance’s ribs at every angle. Shiro made a note to try and sway Lance to eat with them more often, healthy and filling things. Some high calorie sweets too. It wouldn’t be that hard with Lance’s intense sweet tooth. 

A low moan rumbled in Lance’s throat as Keith’s teeth scraped his shoulder, Shiro smirking almost identically to Keith as Keith added love bites onto his mission list of semi-permanent marks. Shiro taking pleasure in kissing Lance deeply and enjoying the noises he would swallow from Lance’s mouth as his body would give small jerks of pleasure. Soon though, Keith was on his knees at the edge of the bed, Lance’s long legs spilling over Keith’s back as Keith nuzzled a clothed thigh, brushing extremely close to Lance’s… excited… friend down stairs. Lance’s face burst out into a blush. Red’s dancing on his cheeks as Keith only purred with a sly smile.

“You certainly got up quick, have you been imagining this Lance? Naughty boy, me on my knees, between your legs.” Keith playfully gave a soft bite to Lance’s soft thigh. Licking the small marks he left behind and reveling in the small whimper that left Lance’s lips as those blue eye watched him intensely. “You taste nice, I wonder how much better you taste here?” A little shuddering jolt went down Lance’s spine as Keith looked up at him with those dark eyes, making Lance shake and shudder in Shiro’s hold. Who was more than content and excited to just watch Keith and Lance for now if the hard press on Lance’s hip was anything to say about it. Though Lance didn’t get many coherent thoughts for much longer as Keith grabbed Lance’s underwear between his teeth and pulled them down before claiming Lance with his mouth. Who gasped and clenched his hands around the sheets with a shivering cry.

God he’d never get used to the feeling. Keith’s body temperature was higher than his, and his was lower than average. Making Keith’s mouth almost scorching against his cooler skin as Lance struggled to keep his hips down. Shiro was now joining on the fun, snapping the small bits of elastic in his garments and letting his hands wander around Lance’s body. Taking his turn to kiss, suck, and leave marks on Lance’s skin as Lance wailed at each brush of Keith’s tongue or bob of his head. Never stopping until Lance went rigid, choking on a moan as he fell off the edge. Keith only slowing down with a grin as his fingers dug into Lance’s hips, mouth moving a little lower down Lance’s intimate parts.

“I wonder how much you can come before you start to beg for it?”

Lance’s last coherent thought, was the thought that he was going to die.

And love every minute of it.

\---

They were tangled in the sheets, Lance sandwiched between two naked bodies, similarly exposed just like them as exhaustion settled into his bones, as well as some mild soreness. Though, a tired smile still tilted on his lips. It, had been a really good first time. Just like Lance had thought. It was gentle, sweet, and a little rough. Now he could just relax with his boyfriends and catch his breath, as well as some sleep. 

Keith’s arms were wrapped lazily around Lance’s midsection and he was already fast asleep. Head pressed against Lance’s shoulder. Shiro’s hands were lazily tracing patterns onto Lance’s hip.

“Lance?”

“Mmm?”

Shiro seemed to hesitate. “I just want to leave this for a little thought. Nothing right now. But, how would you feel about, living together… in the future? Of course, you have no pressure to do so, I just, wanted to let you know that, it is a future option.” Lance stayed pliant and relaxed, but his head was spinning.

Did he want to live with them?

Immediate answer? Yes.

The answer after he thought about it? No.

It was a weird thought, but really. There was so much to consider, like his apartment, he still had a lease. It was dingy and overall pretty shit, but it was about all that he could afford. Which also made the appearance of, if he could barely afford his shit hole apartment how could he even help contribute to a beautiful place like this? He couldn’t be a free loader. That wasn’t how his mother had raised him. That wasn’t who he was. He was a McClain. And McClain’s worked for what they wanted. They didn’t take the easy route. They worked hard and got what they wanted through that. 

But, he also really wanted to live with them. The mornings, waking up with them, sleepy, lazy mornings, and relaxing nights. They were heaven. Not even with everything they did or had, but just because Lance was with them. It was bliss just to be around the two magnificent men that had taken his heart by storm. He would never use them or want them for more than themselves. If he agreed to living with them, without being able to help out with rent… it’d feel like Lance was just using them to get out of the apartment he could barely stand anymore. 

Lance never wanted to use them.

He loved them.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

Shiro didn’t have to know that Lance had crossed his fingers just before he said that.


	13. For Now

That was maybe, three months ago? Time always passed so quickly. The summer turning into fall, which turned into his senior year of college. One last year. And he was the top classmen, no more seniors above him. And most of his classes were only language classes. His favorite classes.

Lance had thrown himself into his schooling, determined to end strong. And his boyfriends were nothing but supportive (Especially Keith, though Lance wondered if that was just because Keith loved hearing Lance speak in Spanish). Shiro was extremely interested in Lance’s Japanese himself. And for some reason a Russian dictionary ended up on his desk. 

Didn’t they realize he already knew Russian…? 

Maybe they didn’t, what a fun surprise for them then.

A sly smile was lifting onto Lance’s lips as he silently plotted while working on his French on the futon in his apartment. Legs crossed underneath him and holding the thick text book between his thighs. Normally he’d be with Shiro, but Shiro was out on a business trip and Keith wasn’t going to be around until late helping Shiro keep up on his work from the office. Lance hummed. He didn’t mind. It was actually a little nice to be home. It was a shit apartment. But it was still cozy. Still home. It was a refreshing little reminded about reality. Why he was working so hard to prove himself worthy of Allura’s position. 

Happily, Lance continued study while munching on some left-over ramen he had and made in a mug. He’d have to go shopping soon, he hadn’t been burning through groceries much anymore. He’d been doing really well actually. He wasn’t always ready to gnaw the table anymore, and cake in a cup was an actually obtainable goal. Eggy in a cup. Ramen. But his savings was getting the biggest boost. Lance grinned in excitement. He was so close. 

His thoughts got sidetracked by the ringing of his phone, giving a fun beat and chime from beside him. Some random Spanish song he’d liked on the app store blaring to show that it was a stranger calling. Lance gave a small confused frown. Was it the new girl in the coffeeshop? The other staff members should be at least trying to help her, no matter how blunt and unsavory she acted towards them. Lance held up the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Lance? Is that you? Lance?” Lance choked.

“Cece?” Lance’s breath caught in his throat. No. Cece was always careful about being Carlos in front of their parents. She’d be fine. But… why was she risking calling him? That was stupid! She needed to protect herself! “What are you doing hermana?! You shouldn’t be calling me, what if Papa finds out?”

“I wanted to get to you before the family did. Abeulita’s passed away, and dad’s gonna probably take the phone away from me soon. But I had to let you know. And also tell you to be strong. I love you. So much. Don’t give in. Email me, you remember our old club password? It’s gmail. Shit. Te amo!” And Lance heard the phone wretched away and hushed Spanish. Scolding. Lance felt like ice water replaced his blood as he paled.

Papa.

“Lance. You may need to come home soon.” Lance swallowed. He really didn’t need to come home. He had a Chinese test in three days, and a French quiz in four. Not to mention a funeral for the old woman who threatened to ‘beat the gay out of him’ with a belt was not high on his priority list. Even if he did want to see his family again. 

“Why is that papa?” His father ignored him.

“Make sure you’re here by Thursday, with your girlfriend. She’ll also need a black dress and don’t forget a nice shirt. Don’t disrespect the dead.” Lance took a deep breath. His lungs shuddered, but his voice came out strong.

“Dad. I can’t do that. I won’t be there.” The silence was heavy, until his father’s voice broke it. Deep and angry.

“Why not?”

“It’s not enough warning, I have a life. I’m in school. I have tests. I just don’t have the time to fly myself over. I also don’t have the money, I have my job and my rent. I have responsibilities here.” His father scoffed.

“You also have family and responsibility here. I’ll pay for you and your girlfriend to fly over, your teachers will understand. Your boss will understand too. Does that fix it?” Lance stifled a sigh. His father… was quite stubborn.

“There’s also the fact my girlfriend is my boyfriend.” Lance omitted the ‘s’ in boyfriends. He had enough to deal with. A boyfriend would get enough of the point over anyway. Lance almost smiled in satisfaction. “We have plans and I don’t really wanna cancel them. He’s only getting back from a work trip on Tuesday.” He heard the scowl and felt the venom before he even heard them.

“How can you still be so selfish Lance? We raised you. Fed you. Sheltered you. And you can’t even not think of yourself for one fucking second to support us in this time of loss. All I’m asking of you is to cut this phase out and come home Lance. Can’t you just do one thing right?” Lance gritted his teeth, his anger flashed.

“No. I can’t. Because I love who I want to love. Fuck you. Go and support the people who kicked me out of the house with only the clothes on my back. No apartment, no job, no place to go. I was cold. I was afraid. And the first time I hear from you in over three years is for you to bitch about me being selfish for not going to a funeral? Fuck you. Delete this number and go fuck yourself. I’m too busy for your shit.” And Lance hung up. Heart racing and anger wading quickly from hot, red, fury, to a mellow calm and content, to a rancid guilt that started to immediately grate on his insides. The self-hatred crawling up from the guilt and grabbing him like an old vice.

Stop. Stop. STOP. 

Lance’s nails broke the skin of his palm. 

His thoughts stopped and he got up, putting his books away and going to clean his hands. He wasn’t going to get any studying done tonight. There was no way he was going to focus tonight. Lance glanced at his wallet, and then at his door.

Well, he had a few favors due anyway.

\---

“Hey Keith, do you know where Lance is?” Keith raised an eyebrow at Allura in the doorway of his office. Papers still shuffling in his grasp.

“He said he was gonna stay at home and study. We’re gonna have a movie night tomorrow to make up for it though, as well as sleep at the pent house for when Shiro gets home, why? Is he alright?” Allura shook her head, looking at her phone.

“No, nothing bad really. Lance is really responsible. Just. He’s drunk. And texting me. It’s really off putting even listening to him drunk and I just get worried.” Keith was up and stiff the moment the words left Allura’s mouth. Hand reaching to his jacket.

“Where is he?” Allura scrolled through her phone.

“He’s mentioned two places so far. But the two bars are really close to each other. He’s… outside one of them. They’re on ninth. Are you going to-?” Keith nodded.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I got him. I’ll text you once I get him taken care of. I swear to god if it’s those snotty rich kids at school I am going to throttle one of them.” Allura hummed.

“I know a few good lawyers. Remember. Circumstantial evidence only. You were working late at the office with me on a project. No fingerprints. No finding the weapon. You can’t make Lance miserable by going to jail or I’ll kill you too.” Keith only nodded before he brushed past her out the door. Already more than used to plotting murder with her. It was how they vented about difficult clients.

Lucky for Keith, it wasn’t hard to find Lance, a college student sitting on the curb with a bottle of vodka grasped in one hand and lying on the ground was a little obvious. It made Keith’s heart clench with worry, until Lance’s hand waved to take another sip of the bottle. Assuring Keith that Lance was still alive and not passed out. 

Keith parked the car and got out, immediately going to kneel beside Lance who had his eyes closed. Red cheeks and puffy eyes. Keith’s hand immediately brushed Lance’s cheek to try and clean the dried streaks, making Lance open his blood shot eyes. And making those blue eyes tear up all over again. Keith internally panicked, but still caught Lance when the college kid launched himself at Keith and sobbed into his shoulder. Keith rubbing circles into Lance’s back. 

“He wants me to come home with a g-girl! But I don’t w-w-wanna go h-home. But I’m being selfish I s-s-should love my family and want to be t-t-there for them! But the only one I care about is my sister! They weren’t t-t-there for m-me! I don’t know what to do-o-o.” Keith hushed Lance, wrapping his arms around the limp boy and getting him to his feet. Not letting go.

“It’s okay. It’s okay baby. You’re not being selfish, they’ve abandoned you for three years. They don’t get to guilt you into anything okay? You’re perfect the way you are. C’mon. Let’s get home.” That only just seemed to make Lance sob louder and Keith cursed himself for hitting a soft spot. But Lance still worked with Keith in getting onto his unstable feet. Even allowing Keith take his bottle of vodka away. 

Getting Lance into the car with unstable legs, took a little work though. But Keith and Lance managed it. Keith helping him mostly get his body into it and then tucking his legs into the seat. Lance’s eyes were already drooping when Keith got himself into the car. 

“Why do you put up with me? I can’t give you anything, I’m dirt poor and nothing like you. You guys are so perfect.” Keith choked. Immediately grabbing Lance’s face in his hands and forcing the young Cuban to look at him. 

“Don’t ever say anything like that. You’re in college, money shouldn’t be what you worry about. Especially with us. We love you for you. You’re perfect to me and Shiro. Don’t ever think less of yourself. We love you. And you love us. That’s what matters okay?”

Lance just looked up at him with wide desperate eyes. And Keith wasn’t sure if Lance really even believed him. Even when he said “Okay.”

At least, that’d be enough for now.


	14. We Interrupt this Program to Bring You Sickfic Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my titling game? :)

That had been maybe two days ago? Definitely not that long ago. It had been Tuesday, and it was Thursday today right? Lance’s head throbbed. Numbers. It was hurting his brain. It hadn’t helped that he’d also woken up with a small fever today either. Lance shook it off though. His anxiety always worsened his health, but it never made him unable to function, so getting through work wouldn’t be that difficult. Besides, the coffee shop always made him feel better anyway. 

Even though Lance barely even wanted to put on his shoes without throwing up and collapsing. He’d be fine though. It was just a small four hour shift anyway, and he didn’t have classes. The worst thing that could happen is the new girl being a mega bitch, which was every day, but tolerable. 

Dragging his feet, Lance ignored the odd looks from the people on the bus, only giving reassuring smiles to his friends in the neighborhood who looked at him with varying concern, before turning to their own business. Everyone in their side of town knew that every penny counted. That being sick sometimes couldn’t be an option if you wanted to eat. So, Lance was allowed on his way to stumble into work. Which, was working for a little. Coran had him working in the back so he could keep an eye on Lance. And Lance seemed to be doing good, managing to hang on. Soon enough it was nearly six o’clock, nearing the end of his shift and when he could go home and sleep. Coran had already left to go to dinner with Allura, he’d offered if Lance wanted to go, but Lance honestly just wanted to go home and sleep. He only had one hour. One hour… only one… hour…

That’s when it started getting worse rather quickly. Lance felt freezing and hot all at the same time and his head was spinning like a top. The list in his hands was shaking and his vision was going in and out. The words blurring and falling off the page.

Kinda like him.

Was the floor getting closer?

\---

“Hey, you two? Mullet and Aeropostale model.”

“Yeah?” Shiro glanced up from his coffee, as well as Keith, who had on a small frown at the mention of his mullet. He didn’t say anything though, he respected the coffeeshop itself, so he’d hold his tongue, for Coran and their Lance’s sake. Still. He didn’t like her. Shiro and Keith had only stopped in for a few minutes to grab a coffee after work and maybe see if Lance was on shift, but the brunet hadn’t been seen once. It was a shame. The girl leaned over the counter and jerked her thumb toward the employee’s entrance.

“You two are friends of the Cuban boy, Lance was it? Yeah, can you take him home? He passed out during his shift. Like full on collapsed while he was doing inventory. I put him on the couch in his office, but we’re closing up soon and I don’t think it’ll be good for me to drag an unconscious guy with a fever onto the bus. So, do me a favor?” Shiro immediately stood up, as did Keith. Though Keith was quicker with his actions than his tongue so he walked to the door and made it to Coran’s office first as Shiro paused to thank the girl and take Lance’s address from her. (Apparently they had a staff information list in case of emergency) Before making it to the office, seeing Keith kneeling right next to Lance. A fingerless-gloved hand on the tan boy’s forehead. 

“Is he okay?” Keith just shook his head.

“Yeah, he’s fine. A fever like the girl at the counter said. You know how stubborn he can be, he probably thought he could work through a cold rather than take a day off. Probably didn’t even tell anyone or take medication.” Shiro nodded at the sentiment, Lance was headstrong, probably the most persistent yet endlessly passionate person Shiro had ever met. Yet he was also self-sacrificing and didn’t know when to stop and think about himself. (i.e. the incident on Tuesday that Keith had called him about panicking about a passed out and drunk Lance) Shiro silently replaced Keith’s place at Lance’s side, hooking his arms underneath the tall, lanky, and surprisingly light boy’s legs and back. Shiro lifted him up easily, unnoticeably cringing at the way he could practically feel the other’s ribs. Count them without even taking off his shirt. Feel the way they poked out of his skin. 

“Remind me to take us out for dinner once he’s better. Or at least go on a grocery trip with him.” Keith raised an eyebrow at Shiro as they slowly made their way outside and to the car. Keith stealing Lance’s house keys, and address from Shiro and Lance’s back pocket. Keith’s cheeks having a small dust of pink when he stuck his hand into the unconscious boy’s back pocket to grab the keys. Only to be teased mercilessly by Shiro on how that wasn’t the only time Keith has grabbed Lance’s ass. (Ahem, Allura’s Christmas party ring a bell?) Where everyone, except Lance, because Shiro was insistent that minors shouldn’t drink, was completely and utterly wasted. Lance having to take Keith and Shiro home, which honestly, Shiro still couldn’t remember how he did that. Without a car nether the less. Lance was a man of secrets.

Too many secrets apparently, as Keith pulled up to his apparent apartment building. Now, don’t get Shiro wrong. Lance was a college student working part time at a coffee shop. He wasn’t expecting anything glamourous like the rest of Shiro’s acquaintances. But he was at least hoping that the apartment Lance mentioned now and again (especially after Lance sobbing on the phone about how torn up he’d been about Shiro’s little question on living together because of how little he made compared to them) would be nice and in a safe neighborhood. Shiro had even been okay with Lance never taking them home with him too, he’d always thought that maybe Lance was still a little shy with them and wanted to keep boundaries like bringing them home, in his space, in his own time. Or even just a little embarrassed about his status compared to them (Not that Keith or Shiro really gave a shit about how nice Lance’s home was, as long as he was safe and warm) But Lance had been bashful with them, pouting about them spending too much money on their dates. He never seemed uncomfortable with them. Rather basking in the attention and praise, with modesty and maybe slight shyness at the new attention.

Maybe this is why Lance never invited them home. Keith let out a breath at the ratty and near falling apart building. Popping open the door to his car, as well as opening the door to the backseat where Shiro was holding onto Lance protectively and helped the built male get out of the car without banging the Cuban boy’s head onto any of the hard metal door ways. Shiro made a face at the heavy smell of smoke that hit him as soon he left the car. He had never liked the projects. The air was stale and heavy, and people were giving him glances, ups and downs to see if he was weakened or easy, but one look at Lance and it was like he was a shark in calm waters. People immediately scurried away like they were walking on hot coals. Keith whistled softly under his breath.

“Guess our sweet boy had a reputation around here.” Shiro smiled a bit, at least Lance could handle himself. Which of course he could, just, it was a little surprising how well they recognized him. Even in fever and unconscious they would still back off. Lance must have been around here for a long time for that kind of respect and recognition. Keith got the door to the apartment building open for Shiro to maneuver Lance into the doorways. Then the shorter male would duck in front of them to get the doors open and check which floor it was on. Getting confused as the numbers randomly changed, the two males together trying to figure out which unit he was in. A chuckle broke them out of their third ‘discussion’ since entering the building. 

It was a woman, with long hair the flowed down her shoulders like a curving waterfall, a deep rich red color that almost looked dyed, yet, looked so natural on the smirking girl with pale skin and freckles. She leaned her head as if examining them thoroughly. Before breaking out into a grin and sucking in a breath of smoke.

“So, that’s what’s making the little shit smile. I’ll be damned. Go you Lance-y boy.” The woman shook her head a chuckled. Before pointing down the hall. “The numbers are swapped around, its unit number than floor, unlike most buildings. Take care of the kid for me, yeah? Oh, and tell him he still owes me a cig, in the most ‘loving but if I don’t get my cig I’ll kill you’ way.” Keith quirked a smile at the strange humor. It almost sounded like Pidge and Allura merged together.

“I’ll tell him that, thanks.” She waved a hand, dismissing the praise before she gave one last smile and disappeared into her apartment. Huh. Apartment manager. Keith guessed that’d make sense as to why she knew Lance. Keith went first checking the numbers and sighing in relief once they found the right door.

“Who the hell designed this building?” Shiro chuckled.

“The same company that designed the other seven in this grouping.” Keith unlocked the door with chipped and ridge number ‘213’. 3rd floor, and the twenty first unit. Who the hell designed this shit? It wasn’t Satan. At least Lucifer was consistent. Keith shook the thoughts out of his head and helped by holding Lance’s head as the two figured out how to get a tall and built male through the door while holding a tall lanky college student bridal style. Eventually trading off and letting Keith carry Lance in. Which, was sickeningly easy. Shiro was right. Except they were going to do dinner and grocery shopping. No ‘or’, a male that towered over him by a solid half foot should not be so easy to lift with one arm. No matter how much it inflated Keith’s ego from working out and bench pressing. Keith looked around the small ‘studio’ apartment. As did Shiro. Shiro was peeking in the kitchen probably looking for soup to make. Shiro blinked at Keith.

“I will give him props. He has a 1998 coke-cola vending machine and he made ramen in a coffee mug with a microwave.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t have a pot or a bowl and the mug’s in the sink. I’m just going to also silently marvel at how many ‘cake in a cup’ recipes you can have on one two foot by four foot counter space. Wait. One’s for eggs in a cup. That’s… inventive. Huh. Why didn’t Lance take a marketing class again?” Keith snorted, adjusting Lance in his arms.

“You can pick Lance’s brain on creative college culinary later, can you help me find his bedroom, and some cold medication.”

“Aspirin would be better, cold medications don’t do much for fevers.” Keith rolled his eyes and gestured to the doors with his head.

“Doors. Unconscious boyfriend. Hop to it.” Shiro rolled his eyes before opening the first door. Looking at the empty space up and down. Well, not empty, but rather close to. There was minimal clothing lying in neat folded piles on the ground. One hanger, probably for the coat that was around Lance’s shoulders. Did he even own a winter coat? Shiro shut the door quietly, choosing to ignore it for now, but this was going to be a discussion once Lance was better. A forced clothing store trip if Shiro had to. 

Shiro moved onto the other door, meeting a closet with a sink and a toilet. Shiro peaked inside, and found the shower. Shiro studied the small counter, before finally finding the cabinet behind the mirror. A cheap comb, a razor, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. There wasn’t another door. There wasn’t even a bedroom? Keith was the one to speak out loud this time. 

“You mean, he’s sleeping on a cheap futon? How? I’d be dying from even standing straight. Fucking scoliosis.”

“He does slouch…” Shiro reached out and grabbed Lance gently from Keith. Hoisting the lanky Hispanic teen easily and looking over his shoulder to Keith. “I’ll take him back to the car, you grab any necessary belongings, we can grab the rest later after a small discussion with our beloved boyfriend?” Keith nodded, no semblance of an argument as Shiro took the keys and maneuvered his way out of the apartment. Keith put his hands on his hips and sighed. Digging through the small apartment, stuffing the minimal clothing into Lance’s back pack that was on the coffee table, which upon examination was found to be an over turned door with super glued broken chair legs. Keith whistled.

“Lance, I had no clue you were on Pinterest. Shiro’s right. Natural college innovator. You’ll take the world by storm. Or by, doors and duct tape, whatever works for you babe.” Keith sifted through the cabinets, most of them were empty, but Keith did grab one of the many coffee mugs. It was the only one that was different and not part of a set. And in the front of the shelf. Keith could guess it was probably the favorite. Doing another once over. Keith grabbed the hygiene products from the bathroom, cringing at the obvious damage in the bathroom that no amount of cleaner could fix. No matter how great Lance’s magical cleaning abilities were, there was no getting rid of the mold and water marks on the ceiling. Keith deemed his load good enough for now, before shooting a long look at the soda machine and pointing at it.

“I’m coming back for you. Eventually.” He may have been joking, but that was trying to ignore his thoughts. Lance was their boyfriend. They both loved him so much. And here he was, living in a shit hole with barely any food, and no bed. When he and Shiro was living comfortable and happy in their downtown penthouse. Why didn’t Lance just admit he was having money troubles? It was understandable. College, living on your own for the first time. Though, aren’t parents supposed to help out with this kind of thing? Wait, fuck. Parents. Keith cursed himself for not ever thinking of that. He didn’t have any support from his family. Keith closed the door behind him. Locking the door and walking away with the back pack in hand. 

After Lance got better this was going to be one long ass ‘talk’.


	15. Crappy Sickfic Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this mild (cop out) chapter of very short content.
> 
> School and work are kicking my ass tbh. So, I made a small mini chapter while I work on the climax of this fan fiction. So, look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry if this is a little disappointing, take this only mildly seriously. It is cannon. It is also just me dicking around with a voice typing program. So when you imagine this chapter. Imagine me in my russian/ new york accent narrating a shitty sick fic. Take some joy in it to mock me as well.
> 
> Thank you starlings!

It was warm, and soft. Wasn’t he just in the coffeeshop? No… not anymore. There wasn’t the scent of coffee, it was familiar still. Cinnamon and firewood. Lance’s eyes pried open, despite the force that tried to drag them back close. His eyes burned and his limbs ached. Lance frowned, he hated being sick. The tan boy blinked and looked around, the room was… strangely clean. At least, more clean than normal. 

Lance tried to blink the sleep out his eyes. Coaxing his useless arms to reach up and try and pull his body up into a sitting position, until he was thwarted by a hand on his upper back, pressing down gently to get Lance to relax back down to the bed. The male looked behind him curiously, seeing Shiro giving him a small frown, before his hand reached up to Lance’s forehead. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart? Do you need anything?” Lance’s eyes slid close, Shiro’s hand was so cold and soft. It felt so nice. Lance replied to him, his voice raspy and weak.

“I’m good, your hand feels nice. Can I keep it here?” Shiro gives a small chuckle in return, pressing his hand a little more firmly against Lance’s cheek as he settled into his spot beside Lance. He was still so warm. Shiro threaded his fingers into Lance’s scruffy hair, it was matted with sweat. His poor boy.

“Keep it as long you’d like sweetie. Keith! Do you still have the thermometer?” Lance’s eyes were still closed as he held Shiro’s cold hand to his face. But he lazily registered the sound of footsteps and Keith’s voice in the doorway.

“Yeah I got it on the kitchen table. I’ll go and grab it. How’s he doing?”

“Half-awake. And I think his fever’s gotten worse. When’s the next time we can give him another aspirin?”

“At three, so in twenty minutes. It’s probably getting worse because its wearing off. I’ll grab it and the thermometer. But can you get him to drink some water first? It will cushion the aspirin and do him some good.”

“On it.”

Lance’s head spun with a dull headache. It was so hard to follow who was saying what and what they were even talking about. Sounds bounced around Lance’s ears, but they were fuzzy and quiet. Like an out of focus picture. Eventually prompting Lance into giving up and just letting it go. He was too tired and achey to deal with it anyway.

Much to his displeasure though, the cold hand was pulled away and his body was being forced upwards. Making Lance whine. Shiro hushed him quietly however, and Lance settled to just pouting and letting himself be propped up against the head board. Heavily leaning on it as his usually pretty strong muscles failed him. Shiro pressed a water bottle to Lance’s lips.

“Just a little bit for me sweet heart? Please?” Lance was weak to his boyfriends and they knew it full well. So, Lance just agreed quietly and let Shiro tip the water bottle and get some of the room temperature liquid into his mouth. As much as Lance hated to admit, it was nice on his dry throat. It still wasn’t worth losing sleep over though. 

The problem mostly was though that he was tired. Too tired to try and complain about wanting to go back to sleep. He knew that Shiro was dead set on making him drink water and probably take medication to make him better. Which was extremely sweet. But a little grating on his current mindset.

Though, Lance was minding it a little less as soon as he was pulled to practically sit in Shiro’s lap while Keith fussed over him with a thermometer only five minutes later. Just a little less. He’d never thought Keith to be the mothering hen type. Then again, Lance didn’t remember getting taken care of black out drunk that well either. He had no clue how Keith even convinced him to get in the car drunk. He had to have some kind of skill however to make it happen. 

They didn’t have to worry though, Lance always got sick when he was stressed out. He knew it well. That phone call as well as his college exams hadn’t helped him in that department, as well as his ever-raising rent, which was less of a concern than maybe it would have once been, but bills still loomed heavily on Lance’s stressor list. However, Shiro’s arms around his waist and Keith tucking blanket after blanket over his lightly trembling body. 

It sucked being sick.

Getting taken care of by his two boyfriends. Sucked less.

Depending on the context.

Lance’s head lulled onto Shiro’s shoulder as Shiro and Keith finally both ceased their efforts of shoving, thermometers. medication, toast, and water into his mouth. Shiro’s small comment of ‘water won’t do much good without rest sweet heart. Let’s give him a break.’ Which made Lance even more content as he was allowed to lay down between his two boyfriends. Warm on both of sides with the low voices of his boyfriends chatting making him drowsy. It wasn’t even really about much. Bickering about where to get some soup, whether canned or take out was better. Which cases they were working on. About how Allura was interested in beating the shit out of one sexist client. 

Safe. Warm. Loved.

He couldn’t ask for more.

Why did he feel this impending sense of dread though?


	16. They'd Be Okay

In a few days Lance was completely healed, a good thing. But Lance’s stress only got worse once he wasn’t delirious with a fever as he realized he missed not only three days of work, but also two tests and three days with of assignments. However, the real bomb dropped was when Lance was completely coherent and his boyfriends said they wanted to talk.

Not a good thing to hear from your ‘way out of my league’ boyfriends.

To say Lance was looking forward to this chat, was an overstatement. Lance only took a little comfort in the fact that Shiro and Keith were still being affectionate with him. And allowing him to hold back the chat until after he checked in with his teachers and Coran. It couldn’t be that bad if they weren’t rushing it, could it be?

Then again, they were acting a little restless when he mentioned about going home. It was a little odd and didn’t help Lance’s anxiety. What if they were just being affectionate and patient out of pity for the poor college student with a rough life? He didn’t want to hold them back. But, he also… really loved them. 

Was it selfish to not want to hear the words ‘it’s over’? 

No, the selfish part was dodging it and delaying the inevitable.

However, Lance was still doing a fucking bang up job of that. He’d gotten four assignments out of thirteen done. Chatted with Coran and Allura for about an hour or two. And stayed at the library for a total of almost ten hours now. The librarian would be glaring, if she weren’t blushing from Lance’s sly compliments and the grin he sent her way with every round she made towards him. It was a dick move. But Lance just needed to be left alone right now. 

He was a dick. An asshole. But right now. He’d take that.

Though, avoidance only lasted so long before he got a few texts on his phone. The group chat with his boyfriends. The names made him smile.

Keith (Mulletman): Hey babe, dinner’s gonna be ready in a few. I got the recipe from Hunk, so, it shouldn’t be too shit? You coming home soon?

Shiro <3: It’s a little crispy, but that just adds texture. I can come pick you up if you’d like sweetheart?

Lancey Lance: No! Don’t worry, I’ll grab the bus. It’s not too far anyway. I’ll be there in maybe twenty minutes. See you soon <3

Shiro <3: Alright, stay safe sweetheart. Keep your phone on and remember you have pepper spray for a reason. Don’t not use it because you feel bad.

Lancey Lance: THAT WAS ONE TIME SHIRO

Keith (Mulletman): I better hear this story when you get home.

Shiro <3: I can tell you.

Lancey Lance: Shiro… do you remember the club that one weekend after my birthday?

Shiro <3: What pepper spray? I didn’t know you had any. Weird.

Lance smothered a giggle and a chuckle. Stuffing his various supplies into his back pack and suppressing the thoughts beginning to fester within his mind. The brunet ruffled his bangs and got up onto his feet. Shooting one last wink to the librarian before dashing out of the library. Shoes slapping against the tile and then the concrete as he ducked into different street corners and then finally to the bus stop where a very familiar bus sat waiting patiently at the sight of Lance running down the street. Lance made sure to send a grateful smile to the driver before tucking himself into a seat and holding on for the ride.

It was way too short of a ride in Lance’s mind as the penthouse came into view his anxiety shot up to the roof as he realized. He couldn’t avoid it anymore. Either way it would be easier just to get it over with. Maybe if he didn’t mention it first they’d give him a few moments of ignorant bliss. Let him enjoy some fun banter and maybe dinner before he had to return home cold and lonely. Maybe they’d even let him down easy. 

With a wave to the bus driver, Lance was off. A smile painted onto his face as the door man open the door for him with a familiar smile of his own. Lance having become a normal fixture around in the place, so much so that a good deal of the staff in the large building knew him by name. Even some of the neighbors knew who he was. The doorman gave a grin as he pressed the elevator button for Lance.

“Hey Lance! How are you doing? Heard you were sick for the last few days! We were getting worried about’cha!” Lance giggled, giving the door man a large grin. He was such a nice man. It was hard to think about the negativity around someone who seemed so happy all the time. 

“Yeah. Now I just got make up work. Lame, right?” The doorman, Dana, hummed in agreement. Rubbing the scruff on his chin in thought.

“I remember college back in my days. You missed one day, and you’d think you missed an entire unit. It frankly sucked quite a bit. At least I could get help with mine. I don’t know much who could be a help to you with all of that mumbo jumbo stuff. It goes straight over my head!” Lance laughed.

“It just takes practice and hard work. Think about it, if I never learned any languages besides my native one, we wouldn’t even be talking right now Dana. Well, maybe we would. I just wouldn’t be understanding any of what you were saying.” Dana waggled a finger.

“Don’t you worry. Everything is for a reason son. Butterfly effect and all. If we were meant to meet and talk as we do know. It would have happened. Language barrier or not.” Lance tilted his head. Before taking the advice into consideration. It was true. Everything he’d ever done led to who he was now. Who he guessed he was meant to be.

Things did happen for a reason.

Lance entered the elevator feeling more confident than he had in days. A wide grin that was genuine on his face. No matter what happened here. He had family. He had friends. Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge. He had been emailing his sister almost daily. He had a working home. He had clothes and food. He was so, so, so lucky. And life was treating him well enough. He’d make it okay.

No matter what they wanted to talk to him about. 

All his nerves had managed to dissipate as he entered the apartment, a fond expression lighting on his face at the quiet and soothing voice of Shiro weaving in between the high pitch of Keith’s voice, which always was dynamic in volume and spiked with emotions. Lance wondered how his voice sounded to them. He’d always heard his voice was annoying. He hoped they didn’t mind. Shiro was the one that caught him wandering into the kitchen, there was a wide grin on his face. A silent ‘welcome back’.

“Hey sweetheart! So far, dinner won’t be take out-for once-. I also grabbed a couple of those face masks you like when I was grocery shopping. I saw them on the end cap and thought it might be a nice get well present. I know you don’t get them often. Oh, I also got you more shampoo and toothpaste, we were running out. Did I miss anything?” Keith poked into the conversation.

“Did you get printer ink and paper for Allura? And more ponytails? I broke my last one today trying to tie my hair back.” Shiro nodded easily. They had been on the list. Lance offered his few essentials.

“Did you grab milk and eggs? I wanna make you guys breakfast after that whole fiasco of me being sick.” Keith perked up at that and looked to Shiro, ready to throw a scalding glare if he’s the obstacle to Lance cooking (Lance swore that Keith acted like a starved wolf whenever Lance cooked. As if it were the first and last time he’d taste it, even though Lance was basically the only one that used the kitchen besides Keith’s occasional visits.) 

“Yep, I got the groceries.” A lull of silence swooped into the space, but it wasn’t awkward, instead Lance was scooted into one of the barstools on the kitchen island. Backpack tilted onto the floor and leaning against the table, a Spanish novel loosely in his hands as Shiro leaned into him slightly, Shiro reading various things off his phone as Keith worked quietly, concentrating on cooking.

“Babe, you mind grabbing the plates?” Lance nodded easily, putting down his book as Shiro was already up and getting napkins and the utensils without even being told. Lance going to the other side of the island and grabbing plates that he set up easily, grinning as Keith finally revealed the pot of spaghetti to his eyes. It was one of his favorite dishes.

Soon enough they were all seated at the table and Lance was eating pasta and laughing with Shiro and Keith as they told him about their days. Joking about Allura’s frustration to being cooped up in the office all day. And apparently having to have dealt with the new barista at Coran’s shop. Apparently, Lance now owed her three coffees. Lance could deal with owing Allura some coffees. By the end of the dinner, Lance had completely forgotten about the words he’d been agonizing over and avoiding the entire day. Until Shiro slapped them in his face after they had cleared the table and cleaned the dishes.

“Lance, we need to talk, now before you leave.” It was a sobering reminder, but the confidence Dana had supplied him with earlier was still there. So Lance only smiled at Shiro and nodded.

“Sure thing, we going to the living room?” The designated chatting room. It was always where Lance or any of them mentioned anything that was bothering or what they saw as being important to the three of them. They’d talk it out and then relax over a movie and the cuddle sessions Lance had gotten them addicted to. Often sandwiching the one who needed it the most into the middle of the body pile. Often times it was Lance if no one was in a huge need. Shiro and Keith apparently liked how cool/warm Lance was. Shiro always being cool to the touch and Keith like a walking furnace. Lance was the middle ground without being either of the extremes. 

He settled into the love seat. Keith’s legs were kicked up onto his legs and Shiro himself took a seat on the couch just beside the love seat. Lance’s shoulders were held by Keith, the dark-haired man leaning heavily against Lance. Being a stable warmth that reassured Lance. 

“Lance, I hope you’re not angry, but you passed out at your work when you were sick, do you remember?” Lance nodded easily. It was fuzzy, but he remembered passing out. He had been taking inventory right? “Well, we were there awhile after and Coran couldn’t get Allura, so we took you home… your home.” Keith interrupted Shiro.

“Your apartment building is a fucking maze, who the hell even designed it?” Lance shrugged.

“Whoever designed the other seven buildings in the set.” Shiro snorted. The déjà vu was just too obvious. 

“Either way, we tried to take you home and we saw your apartment…” It clicked in Lance’s head just what those words meant and his cheeks burned in immediate shame. They’d more than likely seen the mold stains and the disarray of his home. The closet with few clothes, the bathroom that was an allergy hazard. The kitchen with water stains. They’d seen it all. And Lance didn’t know what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were struggling with money that much?” Lance looked away, putting a fist over his mouth with a tight-lipped frown. 

“It’s not you. I was actually a lot worse off before you guys. It’s just all I could get when my parents gave me the boot. I couldn’t get into the dorms. My budget and credit wasn’t good enough for really anything else. I had to take what I could get. I fit myself into the community, it’s safer than you think once you earn some respect and people recognize you.” Shiro frowned. 

“That may be true, but you don’t even have a bed! You’re sleeping on a futon and eating out of mugs! You didn’t have any cold medication and I’m sure the smoke in the air hasn’t been helping you at all. It’s dangerous not because of the people. I still wish you would have told us. We would have let you stay here.” Lance shook his head resolutely.

“No Shiro, I can’t do that. I want to be able to support myself. It’s only temporary anyway, I’ve survived this long. My family thought I wouldn’t make it. That I’d call being bisexual a phase and come crawling back with my tail between my legs. And I won’t have that taken away from me. It’s not much. But I’m proud of it. And I don’t want to live with you unless I can contribute as an equal and not a freeloading boyfriend.” Shiro made a move to argue as Keith stayed dead silent, Lance immediately giving a hand motion to shut it.

“No. I’m not hearing anything about me not being a free loader. If I can’t equally pay the rent with my wage, then I am freeloading and taking advantage of your kindness. I refuse.” Shiro pressed his lips together. Obviously unpleased but unsure how to proceed at the intersection they’d created. Until Keith just mowed over to make his own road. 

“What about staying with us on the weekends? Since you’re home the most then, and just letting us help you out getting some good clothing and food. And before you try and say you don’t want to be a bother or a free loader, there is a reason we have money, its to take care of each other and you. And don’t think I won’t sic Allura on you. How do you think she’d react seeing how you’ve been living?” Lance paled. 

They always said Shiro was the brains and Keith was the drive and the instinct. But Lance knew. Keith was the manipulator above Allura. He was a genius in incentives and presenting any solutions that just seemed too good to be true. Probably why he was a great lawyer.

Even if that Mullet and the fingerless gloves from the eighties didn’t deter that fact. 

Lance pouted his lips, but he eventually gave in. He’d known them for too long for his insecurities to nip at him. Tell him it was pity. The anxiety was saying it, but Lance knew it wasn’t true. He didn’t believe it because he knew them. They weren’t judging him. He wasn’t weak. They just liked to worry about him. Dote on him. A college boy with no family in a rough neighborhood wasn’t really all that safe. Nor is a college boy living off ramen on a futon for years healthy. 

They just wanted to protect him.

And Lance could finally see that. 

So, he agreed.

“Good, now, tell me how the fuck you got that vintage coke machine in your living room that I am going to steal for here one of these days dammit.” Lance laughed immediately, the bright sound dazing both of the listeners.

“His name is Marshall and I won him in a poker match and I almost got my knee caps busted for it. Don’t worry though. He wasn’t the only one with a bat. Only difference was mine was made of metal. He shouldn’t bug you if you ever come see me back home again.” Lance smiled innocently at them. “That is if he can even walk.” A shudder went down both of their spines.

Today was also a nice reminder of one thing they often forgot.

Lance was kind, sweet and vulnerable. But he could also take care of himself. 

Really damn well.

Despite all misunderstandings, they could compromise, be okay again.

Yeah, they’d all be okay.


	17. A Sweet Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me for this fanfiction. Believe it or not, when I started this fic it was both my first sugar daddy AU and my first voltron fic! And I am so astonished and proud of have well it turned out and how much you all loved it! Thank you all so much and thank you for all your love and support! I will miss talking to you all each update dearly! Please! Stay happy and find your own legal theives :)

            Dropping the phone down onto the desk, Lance repressed a sigh as he leaned back. If he had to deal with one more asshole that found out he was Cuban and spoke to him in broken Spanish mockingly he was going to hurl the phone at the window. Lance peaked at the clock and a smile spread on his face.

            It was two-ish, that meant Hunk was probably was done fixing the expresso machine and onto trying to figure out a new thing to add to the menu while Coran was working on the paperwork in his office. Lance got off his chairs and grabbed his jacket. He might as well go grab a coffee before he got forwarded another phone call to translate. He had a meeting with Allura in an hour too, he’d probably have to brush up on some obscure language before that too.

            Lance smiled, it’d been quite the time he’d have to say. He’d come a long way. Almost three years since he’d gotten to know his boyfriends. One and a half years since he’d graduated and snagged the job at Lura’s firm. A year since he finally and officially moved in with his true loves. And he was still steady. So much had happened, and Lance couldn’t be happier. Though, it wasn’t just a big year for him.

            Hunk was doing good too, after the garrison he’d been struggling to find a job in the area as the garrison didn’t need any mechanics and anywhere else was too far away from Shay, so Hunk had gotten a job fixing the ever-breaking coffee machines at Coran’s place. Finding a new passion and hobby to add to his list in baking and cooking. Now Coran was selling more savory and sweet dishes than he knew how to do with. As well as the fact Hunk was now bright and smiling with a gold ring on his left finger. The wedding was going to be next summer in Hawaii.

            Pidge was doing good as well. The genius now had their own company, just out of school and it was already booming. Making revolutionary bounds and leaps in the field of technology and designing AI’s that could function and think for themselves. Lance and Allura covering their ass for when they sassed the wrong person in business. And Lance had to be stupid not to see the lingering looked between the two.

            It was kinda sweet, but he mostly wanted to lock those two in a room together to escape the tension.

            Lance smiled, yeah, life was good. Though, he looked around, his previously mentioned boyfriends weren’t in the office today. They’d been gone in the morning and scarce all day, but Lance shrugged it off. They’ve been going through a rough case with a difficult, but innocent client that was embarrassed about her alibi (Though Lance didn’t understand, liposuction was not that bad as long as you did it for you) Still, Lance jotted down their orders and Allura’s in his mind as he walked down to the elevator. A few of the employee’s giving their normal wave at Lance’s wide and friendly grin. People immediately knowing it was two o’clock at the sight of him. It was a routine to go and visit Hunk and grab the higher ups coffee for Lance (though many employees didn’t know why Lance was so high up after so little time. He didn’t feel like explaining why he was close to his sister.)

            However Lance doesn’t even get to the front door before said sister grabs him by the arm with a devious grin before dragging him outside. “Cancel our plans for the day Lancey Lance, you and I are going to a party!” His body moved with her before the words registered, but Lance didn’t argue, only shook his head with a smile.

            He knew Allura too long to not see her blowing off work for a party.

            Good thing on her though, work sometimes tried to consume her life.

            So, Lance let himself duck into the nice car, the driver was already in the front seat as Lance helped Allura into the car to spare the driver from having to get out to help the woman with her dangerous heels. Not that Allura seemed to notice as she grinned knowingly at Lance.

            “I’ve got a surprise for you. So, you don’t get to see it yet.” That was pretty much all the warning he got before a blindfold was shoved in front of his eyes and wrapped around his head, the feeling was familiar and gave him a serious sense of déjà vu from his first birthday with Shiro and Keith. But, Lance wouldn’t be Lance without making a joke about it.

            “Kinky.” And he earned a slap to the arm and a snort (it was probably better that Allura thought he was kidding. She didn’t need to know where Shiro’s tie sometimes ended up when Lance was bent over the desk.)

            “God Lance, listen to your thoughts before you speak.”

            “How am I going to listen to them if I don’t say them?”

            “You know, in your head?”

            “If you’re hearing a voice in your head Lura you need to get that checked out.” A indignant gasp was in his left ear before he got another light and sharp hit to his shoulder, only causing him to chuckle lowly.

            “You know what I mean you heathen.” Lance laughed louder at that as Allura pressed closer to him, trying to slap a hand over his mouth as they playfully bickered all the way until the car stopped maybe twenty minutes later. Cause Lance’s body to jerk forward as he didn’t anticipate the quick stop. Allura was able to grab him before he toppled over. Before she almost toppled him over herself as she dragged him out of the car.

            His feet stumbled and he laughed. “Calm down ‘Lura, I’m coming. You just gotta give me- ah! A second” Lance yelped as he tripped over a curb and Allura simply hauled him over the obstacle. Lance would never be used to the fact he had a sister that could bench press him for fun. Lance giggled at the thought, only quieting when Allura stilled him with hands on his shoulders before her dainty fingers brushed against his cheeks.

            “Keep your eyes closed until I tell you okay?” Lance nodded and felt the blindfold being removed as he was shuffled over quickly, and the voice changed.

            “Hey, hey, Lancey Lance, open your eyes boi.” His ocean blue eyes shot open in shock, immediately locking onto the form of his grinning sister. Dark mascara and very familiar deep brown eyes. Longer dark brown almost black hair. Lance’s arms immediately locked around the figure before he even realized her was madly grinning and hugging the girl.

            Cece.

            Lance’s fingers gripped onto the fabric of her soft and flowy t-shirt as he heard a familiar giggle. “I missed you too hermano.” Lance finally pulled back to look at her. Her skin was glowing with health and the smile on her burgundy stained lips almost split her face.

            “Oh my god Cece! What are you doing here?! It’s so awesome to see you!” Cece put a finger to her lips.

            “I got a super-secret scholarship to the local university and a very generous sister of yours offering me a room to avoid high cost of living while I work on my degree” She winked. “But… I couldn’t just email you, so I worked with Allura to surprise you! Hehe, well, a little bit. I got a bigger surprise for you later. But for now you get to dance with me brother!” Lance grinned.

            A welcome party. So Allura did drag him off for a party. Lance grinned.

            Totally worth ditching work.

            Lance gladly let Cece grab his hand and drag him to the dance floor where Shay and Hunk were already grinning at each other. Unsurprisingly too lost in looking and dancing with each other to notice their new company on the dance floor until three songs later when Lance got dipped almost to the floor right behind them. Almost having Shay trip over him as he cackled. Any thoughts of work or his missing boyfriends leaving his mind until a hand tapped him on the shoulder in the middle of spinning his sister. Making him glance over and grin just a little wider.

            Shiro was looking at him with a similar smile as he offered the had he’d just used to get the younger man’s attention. Lance peeked towards his sister, who only smiled and let go of him, a silent gesture to join his boyfriend for the offered dance. Lance’s lips quirked up mischievously, and he gladly took Shiro’s hand. Letting Shiro spin him into the bigger man’s arms and laughing as Shiro kissed his neck cheekily before beginning to dance fairly.

            Then Keith comes and squishes himself between the two of them and steals Lance away, sticking his tongue out at Shiro who only laughs at the slightly bratty behavior. Letting Keith have a few dances before Lance was squished between the two of them, half switching at intervals and half dancing all three of them together. It was odd.

            But god damn if they didn’t work it.

            Soon enough the evening was full of laughter and fun, coming to the late hours of night as he finally took a break, loitering on the edge of the dance floor with his sister. Taking a drink and a breath as his whole body hummed with energy. Until his sister smiled at him again and grabbed his hand.

            “C’mon. I got my surprise for you now. C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Lance held up a hand in surrender and laughed breathlessly. Giggling when his sister winked and shoved him towards a table. “Hope you like it Lancey boy, I love you too!”

            Lance curiously looks at the table after his sister disappears into the party once more, only finding a piece of paper. Reaching for it and pulling it towards him and flipping it over. A smile wormed it’s way onto his face as he read it.

_‘Te amo_

_я люблю тебя_

_わたしは、あなたを愛しています_

_Je t’aime_

_I love you_

_We love you babe_

_Go look at the dancefloor sweetheart’_

The tan boy smiled and rolled his eyes. What had his boyfriends done this time? Ruffling his hair with one hand, Lance turned on his heel and glanced at the dance floor almost dropping the paper in shock as he saw it.

Shiro and Keith were both smiling at him. Shiro was on one knee, a box in one hand and Keith was leaning with Shiro, a gold ring visible on his left hand as well as a wide and mischievous grin on his face. Lance’s heart raced and his eyes burned as his feet immediately raced to go and tackle his two boyfriends. Or should he call them his fiancés?

All Lance knew was that life was really so much sweeter with a certain legal thief.


End file.
